Invader Zim The Musical
by A Scribbler
Summary: Continued from Pawn or Queen, GIR fuses his ipod with the supercomputer and now the world is in song, but things get worse when Tak returns and Gaz is kidnapped, now Dib and Zim need to team up to fight for her, as well as fight the music. ZaGr DaTr GaMr
1. Introduction Please Read!

**PLEASE READ!**

To readers,

This is my Invader Zim musical. I couldn't really explain much of it in the summary box so here goes.

GIR fuses his i-Pod with the computer and sends out a wave of subconscious music throughout the galaxy. Now everyone is forced to sing their inner most thoughts and feelings, no-one is safe and the slightest bit of emotion can set the music playing! But what happens when an old enemy returns and what are her real motives? Duhn-duhn-dhun!

There is a story to it and not random songs here and there, and I've changed the lyrics of the songs for the characters. Now it really helps to have the music in the background while reading so I've put the song titles and artists in brackets above every song. Really hope you like it!

Plus, this is a continuity from my other ZaGr story called "Pawn or Queen" and I would suggest reading that one first, it's not imperative, but it will help your understanding in the long run.

I worked really hard on this and I'm sorry if it doesn't work out as well as I hoped. Excuse some of the song choices, if you haven't guessed already, GIR's i-Pod is my i-Pod, XD

This includes ZaGr, DaTr and a little bit of GaMr. Enjoy!

Have fun and sing along if you want!

AmyScribbler

-x-


	2. Chapter 1

Down in the lower levels of Zims base, GIR was playing with an i-Pod that he had found on his travels. He loved the music that came blasting from the ear-buds and how the song changed ever time you shook it. To him, magic came in no greater form. At that moment, he was listening to his favourite song by far, Caramelldansen, the original party mix. He didn't understand the language, but it was high pitched and bouncy, and he's figured out the dance for it too so he could move along with it. However, he didn't notice how close he was to the machine.

He crashed into the mechanical structure, sending the i-Pod flying into the air, landing in the computers scanning sensor. A door opened up and swallowed the device, sending tears to GIR's eyes. GIR wanted it back, GIR liked this music box. He started hitting the computers buttons at random, trying to make it come back, but nothing was working. He tried harder...

**Musical data waves download complete!**

GIR hit one more button in a final attempt to bring back his music, but that was one button too many.

**Musical data waves now programmed subconsciously, galactic. Broadcasting NOW!**

There was an explosion from inside the computer, throwing GIR backwards. Zim came rushing into the labs.

"GIR! What's going on?" he demanded, wig askew and only one contact in, he had been getting ready for Skool.

GIR was about to open his mouth to explain, when an all too familiar techno beat started playing from all around them. Zim arched a brow in confusion and started checking the speakers on the computer, but they were all silent. It seemed as though the music was coming from the air...

_**(Caramelldansen (speedy mix) - Caramell.)**_

Zim:

_Hey where is this sound coming from?_

_Hey wait why am I singing?_

_Oh no, GIR where is your i-pod now?_

GIR:

_Master I really do not know,_

_I was playing here when Poddie fell,_

_Yes Poddie fell,_

_computer ate him up!_

_AND NOW WE'RE_

_singing like this,_

_I'm having fun yeah,_

_let's do the dance,_

_hands on your head then,_

_hop to the side like a lil' bunny!_

_Now you're doing the caramelldansen!_

Zim rushes to the computer and tries to figure out what happened while GIR did the Caramelldansen dance in the background. Zim sees images of people all over the world breaking into song and dance for no reason. Even certain planets near Earth are taking part. Zims eyes widen in horror.

ZIM:

_It seems as though that,_

_'Poddie' triggered a malfunction,_

_now the world, or even the galaxy,_

_has erupted into song and dance,_

_this sickens me even on TV,_

_now we must, try to find a cure!_

Zim rushed once more to his computer and pressed buttons at random, behind him, GIR is having the time of his life!

GIR:

_NO MASTER!_

_This is lotsa fun!_

_Come and dance with me,_

_It's not too bad,_

_come on mini-moose,_

_this is the life,_

_in the musical!_

_All feelings come out to the whole world!_

Zim;

_No, no, GIR, you don't understand,_

_it's not just the songs, there's things that shouldn't be,_

_and things that shouldn't be said,_

_so Irk help me if I run into her..._

Zim clasped his hands over his mouth and curled into a ball of desperation. GIR smirks and continues his dancing, laughing manically with mini-moose hovering next to him, squeaking to the beat.

GIR:

_Poor master!_

_This can help you, go and sing to her,_

_or bring her round,_

_I'll make some waffles,_

_in this musical world we now live in,_

_anything is possible YAY!_

_Dance over here, then I'll sing there,_

_why master are you crying?_

_It's lotsa fun, come and join me now,_

_Why are you running away now?_

Meanwhile, outside the skool, Dib and his sister Gaz were waiting for Skool to start. Dib looked around.

"Gaz, have you noticed that loads of people seem to be... singing and stuff a lot today? Like, right in the middle of the street and music blasting from nowhere!"

She shrugged, "What the drama people do is none of my concern."

"But what if it's actually some kind of alien disease? Zim! He hasn't shown up today, I bet he doesn't want to leave his house or he'll get infected! That's it! He's trying to control us all through music!"

"Bit extreme don't you think?"

But that was it, as soon as Dib got an idea in his head, there was no going back. He knew Zim had something to do with this, no one just started singing about the cut prices of cheese in the tune of One Direction 'That what makes you beautiful' just like that!

Hang on, what was this? All around them, a series of electric guitars and drums started sounding around them. Words started running through his head. Oh, no, he was infected too! He had to stop himself, but how? Oh, no!

_**(Limp - Sumo Cyco)**_

Dib:

_I've never been a music lover,_

_No one else here has discovered,_

_that we seem to be in song,_

_Something here is very wrong._

_Zim he's behind it I just know it,_

_the music,_

_Gaz say you hear this, say you hear this too!_

Gaz:

_Yes I hear it and it sucks!_

_But tell me how is Zim involved?_

_Actually no, I don't care,_

_I don't want to talk about or hear about him._

Dib:

_Gaz you're singing along with me!_

Gaz:

_Yes, I'm aware,_

_Thanks for that Dib,_

_Stating the god damned obvious!_

Gaz stormed out of skool and out into the open, she looks around and tries to cover a smirk. Dib looks at her questioningly, she carries on singing.

_This may not be such a bad thing,_

_life is always just so boring,_

_maybe this will make things fun,_

_it's like my game world's come undone!_

Dib:

_You're wrong Gaz this is weird,_

_we need to stop Zim and his plans!_

His throws his arms in the air in frustration and starts dragging her towards Zims house.

_He's behind this, than alien,_

_and now I'm gonna stop him!_

_I don't know what his plans are,_

_what's he to gain from a musical?_

_Maybe hypnotism,_

_no, he's done that..._

_But we'll find out,_

_and why's this song _

_is still going on..._

Gaz: (poisonously glaring at him):

_I don't want to go near him, aren't you listening?_

_Stop or I'll kill you and hit your massive head._

_Perhaps it's just the way things are,_

_I know that music isn't my thing,_

_but now I speak my mind!_

Both:

_Here we go again, a vicious circle (x4)_

Dib:

_A musical, it's original,_

_even for Zim, it's true._

Gaz;

_I don't care what he does,_

_do you need to drag me along too_

_It's getting so predicable._

Dib:

_We're defending the earth now Gaz,_

_the alien is so going down!_

Both:

_Here we go again, a vicious circle... (X2)_


	3. Chapter 2

They found themselves at Zim's house fairly quickly, maybe things just move faster in musicals. But Dib wasn't noticing that, he was too busy recovering from such a loud song. He pounded his fist on the door and as soon as it started to open, he lunged, grabbing Zim around the neck.

"What've you done Zim? Everyone's singing and I know you have something to do with this!"

Zim shoved Dib to the side and brushed himself off, "I expected _you _would be showing up, but it wasn't me this time, Dib-stink!"

Zim noticed Gaz, arms folded and starting at the floor, behind Dib. His face flushed but he distracted himself by punching Dib in the arm.

"We need to stop it, now, before we start singing stuff as well." Dib demanded, holding his now dead arm.

"So, how did you notice this abomination?" Zim asked, turning his back on the pair of them.

Out of no-where, a beat started pumping into the air, all three of them stared in horror and words started rushing into their minds. They each tried to cover their mouths and bite on their tongues, but the music was too strong for them.

_**(Tik Toc - Ke$ha) had to cut the song short for length, only the last verse xxx**_

Dib:

_I woke up this morning with a song with a song in my head._

_(_Gaz: _oh not again!)_

_Grabbed my glasses and my gear as I jumped outta bed,_

_In skool and I noticed that the world was loud in a song,_

_it didn't take long to guess who was in the wrong! (_points at Zim)

Zim:

_HA! That is where you fail, Dib,_

_It all started with GIR, now, _

_This is going nowhere!_

_GIR was just,_

_playing with his i-pod,_

_next to a machine and,_

_then things gotta bit messy..._

Gaz:

_Shut up, Dib and Zim,_

_your sounds are so irritating!_

_Fix this, before, I slam your heads in the door!_

_You know, I'm serious,_

_This musical really sucks!_

GIR (and Mini-moose):

_I kinda like it, (squeak!)_

_What's the problem? (squeak!)_

Zim:

_The problem GIR,_

_is that this is wrong,_

_the universe was never meant,_

_to in some sort of song!_

_I just need to fix,_

_the machine before someone starts, another tune!_

GIR (and Mini-moose):

_Hey I like this song! (squeak!)_

_Wonder if it will last long? (squeak!)_

(Cut to the group working together, reluctantly to fix the machine, a small explosion throws them backwards)

Dib (brushing himself down):

_I never really thought that I would end up here,_

_asking you for help was the worse EVER idea!_

_You don't know what you're doing and you taking too long!_

Zim (rubbing his temple):

_I'm going to destroy you when we've finished this song!_

(Back to work!)

_We just need to turn this screw and,_

_maybe this will work and..._

_gonna get GIR after this..._

Gaz:

_Now lets get this over with,_

_or you gonna blow a fuse,_

_or blow the place up,_

_I actually don't care..._

Dib:

I don't understand,

why this isn't working,

despite us singing,

we've been here for hours,

It's like, its a real musical!

Gaz:

_Very good Dib,_

_Note sarcasm..._

Zim:

_Ha! Ha! Nice one,_

_win for the Dib-sis!_

_Now can we just get,_

_this over and done with!_

_It seems, we need a part_

_I'll have to order it._

Dib:

_Well that's just great! Sigh._

_How long will that be!_

Zim:

_Lets see, I'll order it,_

_From my contacts,_

_from the Irken prison,_

_It should be here,_

_In a day or two…_

Dib:

_Well, that's just great!_

_So we're stuck now?_

_(_Dib and Zim start fighting)

_AGH! I can't believe, you started this!_

_You're so dead!_

_Order that part now!_

_So we are,_

_stuck in song,_

_CONSTANT SONG!_

(Gaz manages to prise the two apart and smack their heads together)

Gaz:

_Shut up! We can cope for a few more days..._

Dib:

_No Gaz! Not the point!_

_I really cannot stand to sing!_

Zim:

_Trust me, it's not great,_

_hearing you either!_

GIR:

_Wow, really long song!_

_Should I make some waffles?_

All:

_NO!_

Suddenly, the beat faded and everyone feel silent.

"Is it over?" Dib whispered, nervously.

"I think so," Zim replied, refusing to move, "This is getting so infuriating, curse that machine and iPod!"

"Calm down Zim, it seems the songs are triggered through high levels of emotions or situations, we don't need any more songs!" Dib warned.

"It's not that bad..." Gaz muttered to herself.

"I'll order the spare part now before anything else happens. It shouldn't take more than a day or two, so for now, no one leaves their homes!" Zim ordered.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Dib snapped.

"Come on Dib, we're leaving." Gaz said in her usual, sharp tone and dragging her brother by the hair out of the room.

Zim smirked, but tried not to let his pride swell too much, the last thing he needed was a duet with GIR again. He shuddered and turned to his computer. He needed to order that spare part now, before things go worse.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, things seemed to be getting worse. GIR had stayed up all night singing more and more versions of caramelldansen, sending Zim to insanity, while Dib was stuck listening to people in the streets re-enacting Footloose. It was tormenting. Even when Zim had contacted his supplier, that had to be carried out through song and even after that, there was still going to be delays.

The thing with musicals though, is that even if you're alone, the music can still find you, the amount of times the found themselves muttering words to solo's was making them sick to their stomachs.

Zim was brought away from his work by a tapping at the front door. Through his camera he saw that it was Gaz. He gulped and sent the robo-parents to let her in and bring her to the labs. He tried to breathe, he was sweating. They hadn't spoken properly since he had made that show of weakness by kissing her almost a month ago. What business had she here? What game was this?

"Hi, Zim." she muttered.

He span around, "Little, I mean... Dib-sister..."

She folded her arms, "Okay... Dib wants to know if there's any news on the spare part we need."

He glared at her, "You can tell the Dib-filth that it'll be here when it's good and ready! Why didn't he come here himself?"

"He says it's because he's tired, but really it's because he's embarrassed that the two songs he sang yesterday were both originally by girl singers."

Zim smirked mockingly, but then quickly hid it, after all, both songs he had taken part in the previous day were by female earthlings, and one had been part of Dibs song. He shuddered.

"You don't find this music... sickening?" he grimaced.

She shrugged, "It's not as bad as you're making out. It's hard for people to lie when they're being forced to say their feelings, putting it to music is a small price to pay."

She had a point, he could easily prise out any information he pleased with this music wave inserted into the globe, but he too was an open book. At any moment he could be singing about Irk or his base or anything! He was in as much danger as the rest of them. Gaz knew this, he could tell by the way she was staring at him, calculating almost.

"The Dib didn't send you, did he?" he narrowed his eyes.

She shook her head, "I wanted to ask you something. It's about last month."

He could feel his face flush, no, not this! It was not the Irken Invader way, he's disobeyed the Tallest that day, he couldn't talk now! Why now? Oh, he knew why now, but still...

"Be gone with you!" he yelled, throwing his arms up, "You do not question ZIM!"

She glared at him. She refused to move, no way. The two were like statues, frozen in anger at one another's stubbornness. Then, they heard something and their eyes dilated in horror. It was a faint, acoustic guitar, soft and light. This time though, Gaz didn't fight it, she gave Zim a shove and turned away.

**(Call me Maybe - Carly Rae Jespsen)**

Gaz:

_When you kissed me a month ago,_

Zim:

_Hey now you kissed me as well!_

Gaz:

_I did not know how to feel,_

Zim:

_It didn't make no sense!_

Gaz:

_It is a little too weird,_

Zim:

_So all this over a kiss?_

Both:

_I wasn't looking for this but now you're in front of me._

_Your stare was holding, and now, we're denying,_

_Do you, like me or no? This is driving me insane!_

Gaz:

_I barely know you, and you're irritating!_

_So why am I here? Explain it to me._

Both:

_It's hard to look right at you because,_

_we're too different, but I feel weird._

Zim:

_And you're an earthling, and Dib's sister!_

_it's disgusting, yet I can't help it._

Both:

_Could we really work out to, be together?_

_Well we could find out, is that so wrong?_

Zim:

_You took your time coming back._

Gaz:

_It's not like you came to me!_

_You gave me nothing at all._

Zim:

_But still you're in my mind._

Both:

_I thought it was just me, so you did really care?_

_I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way._

_I think that I know now, _

_What I really want now._

_Should I just say it out loud?_

Zim:

_No I thought I hate you, this is crazy!_

_So what's the deal now? You confuse me!_

Gaz:

_Well you confuse me to, I want an answer,_

_So where do we stand, just tell me right now!_

Zim:

_Well for an earthling, you kinda scare me!_

_But I like it, I want you to stay._

Gaz:

_And you make me laugh, when you hurt Dib,_

_It's not like me, to ever say that._

Both:

_Before you came into my life, _

_I was different! (x2)_

_I guess that's all changed now._

_But now you're in my life,_

_I'm happier now, and all this month I,_

_I kind of missed that kiss._

_It's hard to look right, at you because,_

_we're so different, but I do not care!_

_So where are we now? No you tell me!_

_Why not try and, give it a go?_

_And if this doesn't work, then we know where,_

_where we both stand, and I will get you!_

_So you think this will work?_

_Where's the harm to try? (x2)_

_I missed that kiss and feel,_

_I wouldn't change a thing (x2)_

_You should know that,_

_So say you liket me..._

The two realised how close they were, the music faded and they were both panting from the oddly long notes they had just performed. Gaz broke eye contact and eyed the floor. Zim cleared his throat awkwardly and raised an eyebrow. Waiting.

"So...?" he offered, trying to fill the silence.

"So..." she mumbled, "I think there's one good point to this music, no more secrets."

"Uh, yeah..." his eyes darted this way and that, avoiding hers.

"So, you really wouldn't have changed anything that happened?"

"Neither would you!" he cried, defensively, she laughed, same old Zim.

She shook her head, he smiled weakly, "Shut up..." she whispered.

"Zim said nothing!"

"Just shut up!" she smirked.

Before he could say anything else, she grasped her hands around the collar of his shirt, sending a flash of fear through his eyes, and then pulled him close, pressing her lips against his. She knew how out of character she was being, but then again, she'd never broken into song like that before either so, she thought she had the right. Zim instinctively tried to pull away, but recovered and wrapped his arms around her. He'd missed this. The two stood there for what seemed like forever. Never letting go, never wanting anything but this. Never aware of the eyes watching them from the window:

"Hmmm, interesting..."


	5. Chapter 4

After overhearing that delicious piece of information, the listener now had the perfect plan. She raced back to her own base. It wasn't much, but it was enough to blend in. It was a tent set up in the middle of a field not far away from her enemies. She crawled inside and removed her disguise. Her short indigo hair faded into two long antennae, her plain eyes melted into deep purple and her unnaturally pale skin turned green. Tak, stroking her SIR unit, Mimi and cackled to herself.

"My Tallest." she spoke into her communicator at the pair of Irken leaders, "I have new involving my mission on Earth."

"Earth?" Purple asked, "Isn't that Zims fake mission?"

"Yeah, and weren't you blasted off into space last year after failing to bring us a planet full of snacks?" Red questioned.

"We still want the snacks Tak." Purple pointed out.

She sighed, "Yes my Tallest the snacks shall be yours, along with this planet. It seems as though Zim has messed things up here further in my absence. He's turned the galaxy into some sort of musical. In fact the reason I've managed to return is through some song montage which I actually cannot remember most of. But there's more."

"Wait, that explains why our crew was in song earlier. This needs to be stopped!" Red demanded.

"Actually I kinda like it!" grinned Purple.

"My Tallest, Zim was also broken Irken law, he's been... he's in some sort of relationship with an earthling. By our law, he needs to be informed of the true nature of his mission and put on defect trial immediately."

The Tallest thought for a moment, then they shrugged.

"He's already been on Trial and that... didn't end well. What good will bringing him back do?"

"Then don't put him on direct trial until necessary. We must be clever about this. Prepare the jury and get them to put Zim under surveillance, show them what he's up to. Prove it to them directly." she smirked.

"And if this is just another personal revenge plot?" Purple asked.

Tak grinned devilishly, "I can prove it. Why don't I bring the earthling female to you, when Zim comes to rescue her, that'll be all the proof we need to get rid of Zim forever."

They smirked, now that they liked the idea of. A world without Zim would be bliss, and operation impending doom 2 would go far moor smoothly.

"Very well, Tak, but this is your final chance as an invader." Red nodded.

"And Tak, no mistakes." Purple added.

The transmission was cut. Tak cackled, this was perfect. Soon Zim would be out of the way and this planet would be hers to invade. Now, she just had to get a hold on her original ship, that had most of her equipment in. She pulled out her tracker consol and tapped in the ships code. A map digitalised into view and zoomed in on an earthling house. A house she knew. Her antenna twitched uncomfortably. This was... perfect. Revenge on both Zim... and Dib. The girl was the perfect pawn, both boys would come to the rescue, and both would be exterminated.

But, before she could make another move, a memory flashed by. Her and Dib, talking on the playground wall together. She was pretending to agree with everything he said, gain his trust, but she never imagined that she would gain his respect. No. It was not the invader way. This time, it was all about revenge. Heavy electric guitar started pounding into the air. Oh no, not again! Wait, she could use this. Battle strategy. Let's get in the mood, for revenge. Oh, they were going down...

**(You're going down - Sick Puppies)**

Tak:

_Revenge is gonna be sweet,_

_gonna hit two birds with one stone,_

_Feel the heat that's building up now,_

_and it makes me want it more._

_Now it's me that's gaining control,_

_If there's a fight, I'm ready to go._

_I wouldn't bet my ship on the other guys_

_if you know what I know that I know…._

_It's been a long time coming,_

_and the tables turned around,_

_now both of you are going, both of you are going down!_

_I'm back for good, no you can't get rid of me!_

_now both of you are going, both of you are going down!_

As the base and drums pounded through her skull, she brought up her computer screen and zoomed in on live video links of Zim working in his base and Dib, making modifications to her ship! How dare he! Admittedly, he did seem to know what he was doing... No, that was her ship! Filthy human!

_You're gonna pay for that one now,_

_for your messing all of my plans,_

_I'm taking your planet now so prepare for another round!_

_Lets take a trip down memory lane,_

_your voice circling in my brain,_

_I could take this laying down but that's not happening!_

_It's been a long time coming, and I know how I feel,_

_now both of you are going, both of you are going down,_

_I'm back for good, sorry to disappoint,_

_now both of you are going, both of you are going down!_

_This planets hardly worth the effort,_

_It's a little petty sure, but I can't ignore,_

_they way you took my mission, and your head seemed to swell,_

_It'll be along time coming, but I've sent the message now._

_Now both of you are going, both of you are going down!_

She could feel her blood pumping through her veins as the loud music suddenly stopped. Strange, she felt as though she had more to sing... Maybe it was one of those songs that comes back to haunt you later. She hoped that it would return in her favour. Of course it would, why wouldn't it, she was going to win this time. She promised herself that much.


	6. Chapter 5

Dib was sitting in the Irken ship in his garage; he was so close to fixing it... again... that he could taste it. Oh no, he sounded like Zim. That's all he needed. As if this whole musical thing wasn't enough. How did Zim even manage that? No one can turn the galaxy into a musical!

He had tried to explain to the Swollen Eyeballs the situation, but they didn't seem to care, as usual. From the looks of things, everyone had been subconsciously tricked into believing that breaking into song was part of their normal reality. How was that even possible? Stupid alien monster, as soon as this was over, there would be no mercy. He was distracted from his work by the sound of his front door slamming. He peeked inside to see Gaz throwing herself on the sofa, looking flustered and... smiling?

"Where've you been?" he asked, cautiously.

She shrugged and tried to cover her face by shoving her game in front of it, "I went to see if Zim had ordered the spare part yet."

"It's not safe with him Gaz, he's dangerous. So... what did he say?"

"A few days tops."

She was blushing, this was so unlike her, "What happened around there Gaz?"

She looked up at the sound of his harsher tone, "Nothing, what do you care anyway?"

"You're my sister, that's what, now what happened?"

Instantly, she knew that he wasn't going to leave it there. She sighed, embarrassed, but telling him the truth was better than saying nothing and letting him think the worse. He would only blow things out of proportion and with the songs flying every which way, it was more hassle then it was worth. So, she told him to sit down and not to get angry, and she told him everything, starting the story a month in the past.

Half an hour later, Dib had broken the lock on Zims front door, hacked into the elevator to get into the base, and had pinned Zim to the wall using his elbow. Dib was shouting and for once, Zim just stood there and took it. Loud music started to pump through them. Zim glared at Dib and gasped for air.

**World War 3 - Jonas Brothers (listen to the song before you kill me for using one of theirs!)**

Zim:

_Here you storm into my base and, you are visibly angry,_

_telling me I hurt your sister, but I did no such thing! _

_You start yelling, and accusing me!_

_Now you are out for blood!_

_I didn't want no confrontation,_

_but cuz of you that's what Zims got!_

_Well you gotta shut up cuz Dib it's not for us to fight over,_

_and every battle we fought just made us look like fools!_

Zim kicked Dib in the stomach, knocking the air out of him, and pushed him away. Dib collapsed to the floor, clutching his stomach as Zim jumped to the side and looked down at Dib, almost with sympathy.

_No you can't have a world war three,_

_when it's her caught in between,_

_yes that right, I care, about her now just like you do!_

Dib: (getting to his feet):

_No it's just some attack! You are trying to get me back!_

_It's a trick, you can't have a thing for my sister!_

_A world war three?_

The two stared as one another, Dib in rage, Zim in reluctant pity. Dib threw his arms in the air and continued:

_A world war three?_

_Let me tell ya!_

_Now you suddenly think,_

_that you can feel like us?_

_Talking 'care' and 'love' and 'happy'?_

Zim:

_Dib I won't retaliate!_

Dib:

_No there's no world war three,_

_cuz you're gonna leave her alone,_

_oh why, did you, have to pick her? She' my little sis! _

_It doesn't hurt me to drive you back, and you know, that I, won't give up now!_

_Why pick her?_

Zim:

_Well first shut up, I don't know why this all happened now,_

_We just talked or sang and something clicked inside!_

_So forget our war right now, why not ask her what she wants?_

_And you know, I'm right, and you can't stand it!_

Dib:

_You're sure it's no attack? Because I will get you back,_

_How dare, you try, make her keep it from me!_

_I'll hunt you down!_

_Not gonna be a romance!_

Zim:

_Now I know that you're upset, and it gives me great pleasure,_

_but no, it won't, change a little thing,_

_I like her!_

Dib:

_Well lets ask her!_

Both:

_It's a deal!_

The two glared at each other before Dib chose his moment to leave. He didn't trust himself to be in the same room as this alien scum for much longer, he just might kill him. How could this happen? Gaz was a game obsessive, passive aggressive and yet laid back person who didn't care about anyone! Zim was a sadistic, psychopathic alien who wanted to take over the world and was a complete moron! In his eyes, the two were not compatible! His arch nemesis and his little sister! It was sick and wrong and... AGH! Dib turned away and was about to step into the elevator when Zim called out to him.

"Dib-filth!" Dib didn't turn around, he just paused, "For the record, this isn't to get to you, as was my first intention, and if I could have chosen another human female to feel this way for, I wouldn't."

Dib felt bile rise at the back of his throat, "Hurt my sister, and you won't have to worry about choosing anyone else, or being exposed, because I will kill you."

Zim watched as Dib left through the elevator. He was surprised by his own actions, any other time and he would beat the human to a pulp or capture him for some experiment, throw a threat at least, but he just took it. Why? This whole Earth relationship thing was getting too him, but, he kind of liked it.

But that little warm feeling in the pit of his organs was quickly extinguished by the sounds of his computer monitor crackling. He turned around and saw two, rather irritated faces staring down at him. In a panic, he saluted and straightened his back.

"My Tallest!"


	7. Chapter 6

"Not interrupting anything, are we Zim?" Red asked.

"Just a pesky human intruder, my Tallest, I'm sure you've seen him around before..."

"And what human female was he discussing?" Purple pointed out.

Zim felt his blood run cold, oh no...

Meanwhile, Dib was stormed into his house and ran straight up to his room. There was no sign of Gaz, which he was glad about in honesty because in the mood he was in, he didn't want to be near anyone. Suddenly, he heard a tapping on his window, he looked up and saw a hovering monitor. He opened his window and let it swoop into his room. On the screen was the face of a man with black spiked hair and large science goggles.

"Dad?"

"Son!" Membrane boomed, "I thought I'd let you know that your results are in, you are no longer under scientific watch!"

Dib froze, what the hell? "I'm sorry? Scientific watch?"

"Yes! You were are now classified as defective I'm sorry, but you still pass through acceptable so not a total loss!"

"Dad, start from the beginning, what's going on and what do I have to do with it?"

"You know, the cloning system was a success, but I'm afraid you weren't the right results we were looking for, so back to the drawing board!"

"Clone?"

"Yes son, you are my clone, remember? I told you the day you were created!" he nodded.

Dib felt his jaw drop to the floor, what the hell was he talking about? Clone?

"First of all, how an I supposed to remember something you told me the day I was born? Secondly, what do you mean I'm a clone?"

Back at Zims base, the Tallest had just finished explaining that they knew all about Gaz and Zims new-found feelings for her and that he was now excused from his mission.

"You already know that you're a defect from your Trial, and no it wasn't a trick or a test." Red said.

"Yeah, you're defectiveness and ignorance for Irken law have given us the perfect excuse to banish you for real this time!" Purple beamed.

Zim felt like they has physically stabbed him. How could they? He had shown them nothing but loyalty, nothing but trust! He had done everything for them and now they treat him like this? They were not leaders, they were... despicable!

Dib glared at the screen, letting his 'father' explain the situation. So all the time Dib had been left to raise Gaz, made to feel like he was insane and alone, was just s cruel experiment? He had no father, that man was... evil!

**(It's not me It's You - Skillet):**

Dib:

_Let me get this right, I'm just a defect clone?_

_You lied about it too? All through the years,_

_You tried to make me think, that I was just insane!_

_All that pain you put me through..._

_And now I know that it's not me it's YOU!_

_I raised Gaz alone, while you go and 'work',_

_All the lies and 'science' things you say and do IT'S YOU!_

_I'm not the one to blame!_

_All the lies and leaving us alone!_

_I know that's it's not me it's you!_

_You... you..._

_It's not me it's you, YOU!_

Dib glared in anger at Membrane on the hovering screen, how could he? He'd never been this angry before, betrayed, alone... He was no father. He was nothing to him now.

Zim glared up at the Tallest. He took in their words and let the music rush over him. He could hear the words for the song, but he felt that they were not his to say yet. Instead he waited, and now, it was his turn. He looked up at the Tallest and narrowed his eyes in rage.

Zim:

_So here we go again,_

_The same thing you get rid of me,_

_A defect, why pretend?_

_Wake me when your lecture ends!_

_Just because you're tall, you lie to me and it's not my fault!_

_I showed loyalty to you!_

_And now I know that it's not me it's you!_

_It's not me it's you!_

_Always has been YOU!_

_All the lies and stupid tests you put me through,_

_It's you! It's not me it's you!_

_You took my life and made it your own joke,_

_I will get revenge on YOU!_

Dib threw his fist at his father on the screen, cracking the glass and sending pain shooting through his knuckles. He could feel blood, but he didn't care. Zim looked up at his Tallest and threw the first thing he could at them, which was his chair, and let the screen turn into static, only showing the Tallest at seconds at a time.

Both:

_Let's get the story straight,_

_you are a liar!_

_I have to tell you, you're driving me insane!_

_Now I'm rid of you, I'm no longer choking,_

_from the pain you put me through!_

_And now I know that it's not me it's you!_

_It's not me it's_

_YOU!_

_Always has been you!_

_All the lies and stupid things you say and do it's you!_

_It's not me it's you!_

_All the lies and pain you put me through,_

_It's not me it's you! You! You! _

_It's not me it's YOU!_

Both screens turned black, broken and silent. Dib collapsed onto this bed and buried under the covers. He hated his life, then again, what life? He was just an experiment now. He was no better than... Zim.

Zim screamed in anger and frustration. So that was it, his mission over and done with. Oh yes, the great and almighty Zim, look now, here he comes, defective and a failure. But there was one thing he was not going to fail at. He placed his wig on his head and placed his contact lenses over his eyes and left his house.

Dib heard a knock on the door and reluctantly went downstairs to answer it. He tensed in disgust at the sight on Zim. Instantly, creepy, jumpy music started playing from above them.

**(Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson - I had to cut bits for length purposes so bare with me and use the music for help if you need it XD)**

Dib:

_You had to stick your nose in, tell me why'd you show up here?_

Zim:

_You said that we should talk to her, well where is she, did she run off?_

Dib:

_She's been gone for hours, I thought that, she was with you?_

Zim:

_No I haven't seen her, she said that she would be here._

The two ran back into the house, the rooms were oddly dark. Something wasn't right here. They felt an icy breeze coming from upstairs, they could see that Gaz' bedroom door was wide open. That never happened? Was she okay?

Dib:

_Gaz are you okay?_

Zim:

_Gaz answer me!_

Both:

_Are you okay, Gazlene?_

Zim:

_Little Gaz, you okay?_

Dib:

_Don't call her that!_

Both:

_Hey are you okay Gaz?_

Dib:

_Gaz please answer, are you okay?_

Zim:

_Please say you're okay, Gaz._

Both:

_Gaz are you okay? Are you okay?_

_Are you okay Gazlene?_

They look at one another anxiously and start climbing the stairs slowly with the music.

_Gaz are you okay? Will you tell us, that you're okay?_

_You're bedroom is open, that's never happened before,_

_Is someone there with you? There's footsteps in the carpet,_

_we're heading to your bedroom, please step out now, out from your room._

Dib:

_Gaz are you okay?_

Zim:

_Hey Gaz are you okay?_

Both:

_Are you okay up there? Gaz please just answer! _

_Hello are you okay?_

_Are you okay Gazlene?_

Zim:

_Little Gaz are you okay?_

Dib:

_Okay her name is just Gaz._

They make it to the bedroom to find it empty and the window was smashed, glass littered the floor.

Both:

_Are you okay there Gaz?_

_You've been taken,_

_Where are you with,_

_Some criminal!_

They searched the room but there was no sign of who had taken her. Dib picked at the glass as Zim looked under the bed.

Dib:

_So they came through the window, then they took her, what do you think?_

Zim:

_There's a scrap here, from a SIR-bot, whoever took her, they were Irken._

Dib looks at his wrist and called into his communicator, there was only static but he hoped that the audio was working. Zim rushed over and peered over Dibs shoulder, watching the screen nervously.

Both:

_Gaz are you okay? Will you tell us, that you're okay!_

_There's no glass in the window, and a robot part here, _

_And the footsteps, in the carpet, whose are they? Can you tell us now please!_

_You've been taken, you've been kidnapped,_

_I'm gonna kill them!_

Dib:

_So what do we do now? Can we find her? Say you know how!_

Zim:

_I'll track her down, she'll be back, that I promise._

Both:

_Gaz you'll be okay, I promise, I'm coming Gazlene!_

_I will get them, you'll be safe from,_

_this dead criminal!_


	8. Chapter 7

Gaz sat in the unnaturally chilling prison cell and glared up at her captor. This all to familiar Irken hadn't stopped rambling the entire way up to the Massive. Gaz understood that Tak wanted revenge on Dib and Zim for stealing her mission and blasting her off into space, blah blah blah! What did that have to do with her?

"So you see, little-Gaz," Gaz flinched at that name, only one person was allowed to call her that, "I take you, they both come running. I've been watching for a while now, and it seems Zim has developed some pretty un-Irken emotions for you."

"Your point?"

"My point is that it's not fair to have all of your dreams taken away because of someone else! Zim took my dream of being an Invader and so I'll take away his invading dreams! He also blasted me off into space, so I'll blast you into space where he'll never find you! And as for Dib, he took away my dream, and also made me break Irken law."

"And what law was that?" Gaz snapped.

Tak narrowed her eyes, she felt as though she'd said too much. Oh well, this human couldn't figure it out. Gaz thought about it. The only Irken law she knew of was that they couldn't have emotions like compassion or anything for another life form. Did that mean that Tak... and Dib?

"You like my brother?"

"How dare you say such profanity! I am not like you! I do not betray my own kind!"

"Says the Irken using her leaders facilities for personal revenge."

Tak folded her arms, "You don't know me, Gaz, don't try to understand what's going on inside my head."

They both jumped at the sound of smooth, clear melodies floated through the air. Oh no, not here too! Gaz smirked, you kind hide things so easily as of late, secrets were a thing of the past. Tak, sighed and knew that there was no point in trying to resist, she learnt that one the hard way.

_**(I dreamed a dream - I used the Glee version because it was shorter!)**_

Tak:

_I dreamed a dream when just a smeet,_

_That I'd be a great invader,_

_But that dream was taken away,_

_by the ones that you care for._

_You may think that love is real..._

_But let me tell you it's a big lie,_

_In your world I never thought,_

_that I would find that one out the hard way..._

Gaz (Tak in brackets):

_Just what're you trying to say? (I know how you feel...)_

_Do you want me to feel pity?_

_I'm the one who's locked up, (I had to make a choice too...)_

Both:

_Does this mean that we're the same?_

Tak:

_And still I think about him now..._

_But I've made my choice to invade._

_That's what Zim should do with you,_

_You know deep down that it's the truth..._

Tak turned her back on her prisoner and folded her arms, why was she doing this? Why was she giving this human a chance to prepare herself? That was mercy, that was weakness! Was it because she was related to the large headed idiot? This made no sense. This was... confusing. She took a breath and continued, never looking Gaz in the eyes.

_I had a dream my life would be, so different from this hell that's my fault,_

_So different now from what it seemed,_

_Once again they've killed,_

_My, dream..._

Tak straightened up and collected her thoughts. She was here to prove a point, not sing and pour her thoughts out to some prisoner! No, she needed to get back on track. This was where the fun begins.


	9. Chapter 8

"This is your fault!" Dib snapped, "If you had just left my sister alone then she would be safe right now! Why couldn't you just leave her alone you alien loser!"

Zim glared, "Do not call me that! From what I've heard you aren't such success yourself!"

Dib narrowed his eyes and stole a glance at the broken monitor, "How did you know about that?"

Zim pointed upwards, "As soon as this music thing is over, we have our own lives back."

Dib nodded, so that's who the extra words belonged to. "But what about Gaz? she's the one we need to think about right now."

"Oh I agree," said a voice from behind them.

The two jumped and span around to face the T.V, on the screen was a familiar face. Deep purple eyes arched in amusement.

"Tak?" Zim cried in confusion, "How?"

"Well I -"

"HOW?"

"I -"

"HOW?"

"Zim, shut up!" Dib cried, shoving him out of the way, "Tak, what have you done with Gaz?"

She smirked, "Oh she's safe, for now. That all depends on how fast you can get here to save her. I'm sure the Tallest would be so pleased to see the pair of you."

"The Tallest? They're involved in this?" Zim demanded.

"Hurry up defects, you don't want to miss out on the fun."

**(Going down - Sick Puppies (last part)**

Tak: after the music plays

_Both of you are going down!_

_Best start running, little Gaz is waiting now,_

_Yeah some of us are, some of us are going down!_

_I'm not the one going down!_

Tak laughed manically as the heavy music came to a sudden stop. The screen turned black and the two looked at each other.

"That song was pretty short." noted Zim tilting his head.

"It must have been one of those villain songs that starts early on and then comes to a dramatic conclusion later on." Dib suggested.

Zim arched his brow, "And how do you know so much about musical strategies?"

Dib cleared his throat, "I, uh, researched them. You know, to be prepared so that we know what kind of songs we're vulnerable to. What?"

Zim smirked, "You researched musicals?"

"Yeah, to be prepared!"

"Sure..."

"What?" Dib snapped, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing, nothing..." he grinned.

"Come on we have to save Gaz!" Dib cried.

"We? No, I will save her!" Zim demanded.

"She's my little sister!"

"She's my..."

"She's your what exactly?"

Zim didn't want to answer mainly because he didn't have the exact words for it, but he wanted to say that she was his. But that sounded wrong, and right... Nothing made sense.

"We save together Zim, it's the only way." Dib said, straining at the words. He couldn't beleive he was teaming up with Zim again, against Tak, again!

"Us teaming up never works! Tak returning proves that much!"

"And whose faults that?"

Jazzy music started to form around the pair, they both groaned and protested but it was too late. The song had already begun.

**(You and I are (so awfully different) - Family Guy cast)**

Both:

_You and I will, never work this out,_

_Hate's run too far,_

_for far too long._

Dib:

_Let me guess, you first?_

Zim:

_Naturally, I'M ZIM!_

_You always bin a way, to be a thorn in my side!_

Dib:

_Oh you're one to talk! You constantly mess up my life!_

Zim:

_Well yeah it's fun!_

Dib:

_At least I try to play fair,_

_And don't have fake hair!_

Zim:

_Yeah cuz yours looks real nice there._

Dib:

_Uh, thanks?_

Zim:

_For me to shave off!_

Dib:

_What?_

Zim:

_Oh come on, you look like Harry Potter!_

Dib:

_Bite me Voldy!_

Both:

_There's not, a whole lot, we've got to agree on._

Zim:

_Because I love screams from the lower life forms!_

Dib:

_And I like the idea of your exposer!_

Zim:

_That again?_

Dib:

_Pretty much._

Both:

_We need to stop if we wanna save Gaz!_

_You and I need, to put aside our, anger just for now, just to save Gaz._

Zim:

_Your head's as a massive as a meteorite._

Dib:

_My heads not big! You have a brain the size of a Christmas tree light!_

Zim:

_I bet my ship, you'll get victory, with your lovely earth partner,_

_and their name will be DEATH!_

Dib:

_Oh a killing joke?_

Zim:

_I'm just saying what the music tells me._

Both:

You might think we're in synch, but we stink as a duo...

Dib:

_Because you get a kick out of invading my race._

Zim:

_And you get a kick out of stalking the -_

Dib:

_Hey I don't stalk!_

Zim:

_Uh, aliens?_

Dib:

_Never mind..._

Both:

_But we need to team up, just to save Gaz!_

The two huffed and rushed out the back garden and into the garage. It was empty. Dib grunted in frustration and kicked a tin of paint.

"She took her ship back! We'll have to use yours!"

Zim arched his brow at him warningly, "Break this ship and it'll be the last thing you ever do."


	10. Chapter 9

The two clambered into Zim's voot cruiser and blasted off. Zim tracked the transmission from Tak and located the co-ordinates. It was about a days flying if they travelled at top speed. Maybe more if they ran into any trouble along the way, but the system predicted clear flights all the way. Zim took over the controls while Dib sat in the spare seat, cracking his fingers anxiously. Each snap was like a punch in the antenna.

"SILENCE!" Zim demanded, "Must you do that?"

"I'm worried, it's a habit! How could Tak come back anyway? She was lost in space!"

"If I knew that I would think about telling you, Dib-worm. But for now, silence."

Dib sat on his hands so that he couldn't crack them anymore, but it was hard to resist. He thought about Tak for a while, she had once been a friend. No, not a friend, she had tricked him for information. But... even if it was a trick, he still enjoyed talking to her. After a while, Dib took over the controls. It was surprisingly easy until he realised that Zim had put it into auto-pilot.

"What? You've broken more devices than me!" Zim exclaimed, then narrowed his eyes, "Wait..."

"Well, let's just leave it on auto for a while, if you're that worried!" Dib snapped, cracking his knuckles again for good measure.

Hours dragged by, they were never going to save Gaz at this rate!

Zim huffed and folded his arms, "Why did Tak want the two of us there anyway?"

"Well she hates you and I was there at the time so I guess she puts me in the same revenge category as you."

"Oh that's right, you were so convinced that she was human, a friend, right?" Zim sneered.

Dib looked out into the stars, "I got it wrong for once, okay."

Zim sensed the distain in his voice. Hmmm... "You felt something for her, didn't you, Dib-monkey!"

"No! Just leave it Zim!" Dib warned, sitting back at the controls for something to do.

Electric guitars started strumming into the air. They both hunched over in irritation and regret. What was coming now?

(**In too deep - Sum 41)**

Zim:

_The more I mention her, your big head turns red and,_

_I don't think that it's in anger._

_Just what is the deal, I know that you liked her,_

_But then she tried to invade Earth._

_Maybe you still might think,_

_that she's trying to get your attention, yeah?_

_Oh you're so insane, to think she could change!_

_She is Irken you know, she kidnapped your sister!_

_So don't you dare go and blame me for, how I feel about Gaz,_

_you are a hypocrite! Now we're in the same boat!_

Dib:

_Seems like each time I'm with you I lose my mind, _

_because I tell you that we are not the same!_

_It's one thing to suggest but now you're driving me insane!_

_Well, I do not feel anything like that for Tak._

_Maybe you're just trying too hard,_

_to distract me from you and my sister?_

Zim:

_I admit to that but that's not the point,_

_I am talking about you and an Irken,_

_It is plain to see that you remain to feel,_

_some kind of emotion, and you can't stand it!_

_Oh this is fun to watch! (x3)_

Dib:

_I tried to sit back and forget her; it took so long for it to die,_

_and I hate it, it's not normal!_

Zim:

_You can't hide it, trust me I've tried._

Dib:

_But she's Irken, it's disgusting, _

_she's like you I'm gonna throw up!_

Zim:

_What you think that I like it that, little Gaz and you, share some connection?_

Dib:

_Okay, I'll give, we're in the same boat here,_

_but otherwise, I would rather have you dissected!_

Zim:

_And I'd throw you over board!_

Dib:

_Do that and we won't get anywhere! _

GIR:

_If you were to ask me, you both need to sush and,_

_just go for it because, you never know the outcome!_

_You know I have a point here!_

Everything went suddenly silent as the little robot unclasped itself from the ceiling and landed between them, arms wide in a finishing stance.

"GIR? How long have you been there?" Zim demanded.

"Long time! I've been dancing! Wanna see?"

"NO!" both Dib and Zim cried in unison.

"Awe... no fun..."

GIR yawned and jumped up onto Dibs head and curled up to go to sleep. Dib sighed and gave up while Zim snickered to himself.

"So you actually did have feeling for Tak?" Zim asked, folding his arms.

"Shut up Zim." Dib huffed.

Zim shrugged, "Okay, but just remember, now you can't have anything against me and your sister!"

Dib tensed in repulsion. He looked out into the darkness of space and wondered how this was going to play out. Either way, he would not let anything happen to his sister, and if Zim came along with that, then he would just have to find a away around it. They sat in silence for the remainder of the trip. Hours dragged by, after a while, Dib drifted into a troubled sleep.

"Dib-stink!"

Dib felt himself being shaken, he jolted into consciousness and saw that Zim was glaring at him. Dib pushed him away and looked around, reminding himself of where he was and what was going on.

"What? What now space-boy?" he snapped.

Zim pointed out of the window. Dib followed his gaze and saw one of the largest ships he had ever laid eyes on. On the front, was a large black copy of the Irken symbol. Dib wished more than anything that he had brought his camera. This was gold!

"The Massive." Zim explained, "Gaz and Tak are in there."


	11. Chapter 10

Landing the ship had been easy, but getting past security was going to be more difficult. Zim held a tracking device in his gloved hands and determined their co-ordinates.

"The transmission came from the containment units." Zim explained.

"We gonna get Gazzie?" GIR exclaimed, pulling on Dibs sleeve.

Dib ignored him and continued to follow Zim around corners and down long winding passageways, Dib was positive that they were lost, but he didn't dare say anything with so many alien guards around. It was too risky. Plus, the slightest noise could set off another annoying musical number which could be catastrophic for them.

GIR skipped along playfully at their side, smiling and humming to himself. Zim wondered what kind of insanity was going on inside that little steel head of his. But he inwardly shook himself, this was not the time! They needed to continue to travel downwards to where the prison cells were based.

It wasn't long before they found themselves outside the entrance to the containment unit. A large Irken guard stood in front, blocking all hope of entry. They needed a distraction. Zim glanced down at GIR.

"Hey GIR, that man knows where they keep the tacos!" Zim whispered excitedly.

GIR's bright blue eyes widened in glee, his stitch-like mouth broke into a manic grin, "TACCO'S!"

He bounded up to the guard and clasped himself to his head, screaming for tacos over and over. The guard thrashed around trying to dislodge the crazy robot before falling to the floor. The force of the guards head on the metal flooring knocked him out cold in an instant. GIR stopped and poked him, sighing.

"Awe, taco man tired..."

"I'll get you some later, now let's get going!" Dib urged, forcing his way through the door.

Instantly, Dib wrapped his arms around himself, it was so cold in here. Zim's antenna curled in closer to his head and were quivering in the dropping temperature.

"It's designed to send any prisoners into forced hibernation. Our PAKs don't work well in icy temperatures and makes us sleep to save energy." Zim explained, picking GIR up onto his back to cover the PAK.

"Then let's hurry up before you drop down on us." Dib replied, looking at the tracking device.

There were plenty of cells, most of them empty and the ones that were occupied only had sleeping residents. None of which were Gaz or even mildly humanoid.

Zim began to feel weak and was turning oddly pale. GIR was already snoozing, but then again, Dib guessed that he was just tired and not really effected by the cold. They hurried along until the tracking device started beeping randomly. They were getting close!

"Gaz!" Dib called out, "Gaz answer me!"

"Dib?" a faint voice echoed, "Dib I'm down here!"

They followed the voice down the corridor until the found a large cell with a single figure inside it. A small girl dressed in black, arms wrapped around herself for warmth, obviously failing. She looked up, trying to cover her relief as her three rescuers sprinted into view. Dib reached through the bars to grab her hand while Zim leaned against the wall for support.

"Took you long enough..." she muttered through chattering teeth.

Dib laughed with relief, "We're getting you out of here!"

"Tak!" she cried.

"Yes we know, Tak was the one that kidnapped you." Zim replied, examining a control panel next to the cell.

"No, Tak!" Gaz pointed at a shadowed figure behind them.

They span around in time to see a large pair of purple eyes gleaming at them, "Welcome to the party!" And then, darkness.

When they all came too, they were covered in goose-bumps and shivering unwillingly. It was colder here, inside the cell. Gaz was shaking them, forcing them to stand up. There was a high pitched, cruel laughter, Tak stood just out of reach out in the corridor.

"Wakie wakie!" she sang, "My, it's been a long time."

"Tak! What is this?" Zim demanded, turning paler still.

"Revenge!" she cried, but there was a hint of reluctance in her eyes, "I never wanted this you know, I just wanted to be an invader, but you... both of you, had to go and ruin it! You put idea's in my head that are not the Irken way! You ruined me!"

For a moment, she paused and gazed at Dib, shaking her head in dismay.

"But that's all going to change now. You see, the Tallest think that I'm trying to get back in their good books, but you see, I just needed their facilities to get you all here, now, now my time can begin!"

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, narrowing his eyes, was that tears he would see in her eyes?

"I mean - "

Alarms rang out through the unit, lights flashing red and the sounds piercing their ears. The guards came running from either side of the corridor. They grabbed at Tak, restraining her and forcing her to the ground. Those inside the cell backed against the wall in shock as Tak screamed out in anger. Dib felt a pang of horror on her behalf. What was going on? They could hear her screams echoing as they dragged her away. No one moved, no one spoke, no one had any idea what to do.

The two humans, one Irken and one little robot huddled together for heat. Gaz sat in-between her brother and her alien. She smirked, that's right, her alien. She'd missed them both, but she wouldn't admit it. Not to Dib out of pride, and not to Zim because of Dib. Although, they had already guessed as much, she hated being touched so why else would she be huddled with the both now? Cold was never a problem for her.

Gaz felt something lightly tugging at her hair, she glanced up and saw that Zim was making his antenna wrap itself around a strand of her violet hair. She tilted her head to make it easier for him. Dib had noticed this and was too cold to protest, besides, he was just so glad to have his sister with him unharmed, right now, she could do what she wanted. He didn't mind too much if she was happy. They needed a bit of happy in this situation.

All of a sudden, the bars of the cell snapped open and a limp figure was tossed inside. It was female and looked human, but there was something odd about her. She pushed herself up and looked around, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Tak?" Dib gasped.

It was definitely her, but now in her full human disguise, PAK still visible on her back. Her short blue hair was dishevelled and matted, her clothes singed and torn.

"What happened?" Dib continued, trying to resist the urge to help her, she was still an enemy after all.

"They found me out. My plan, my dream, gone again..."

"What was that? I thought you were high up with the Tallest now?" Zim snapped.

She coughed and sank to the floor again, "I was just pretending to work for the Tallest. That's what I was explaining before! After being denied Invader status again after being recovered from my escape pod," she paused to glare at Zim, "I vowed revenge, on the Tallest. I was going to overthrow them the moment I had the chance."

"Then why kidnap me and bring them here if you're not after revenge on them?" asked Gaz sceptically.

"I forced you all here to make sure you didn't ruin my plan again! Every time I get close to achieving something, you always show up! By imprisoning you, I would ensure my victory, but someone must have found out and told the Tallest. They classified me a defect and... programmed my PAK to remain in human form."

Dib narrowed his eyes, "You, you were rebelling? You were never going to hurt us?"

She shook her head, "I just wanted to achieve something. I... I'm sorry."

Every music wafted around them, it seems even in prison cells, music can still find you.

**(They - Jem)**

Tak:

_They made up all the rules, _

_I followed them like you,_

_Believed them to be true,_

_Didn't think my life through..._

_I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry, it's my fault,_

_I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry, I did this._

Tak sighed as they turned away from her. She meant every word, in this musical thing, she had no choice but to speak the truth. Surely one of them would see that. Dib... She had to convince him most of all. She sat next to him and nodded towards Zim and Gaz.

_Hey it's ironic too,_

_The way I feel for you, he feels it for her too,_

_It's not meant to be that way..._

_I'm sorry, I mean it, I thought that, it was right,_

_I'm wrong now, I know that, and I'm sorry, we're stuck here._

_There once was, a time that, you spoke and we were close yeah?_

_Can we go, back there please? I know it's hard but lets just try._

_Do you see, what I see? Two races together. _

_We could have a go, we really aren't so different._

_The Tallest, don't own me, I left them long ago._

_I lied and, they found out, that's why I'm here right now._

_I do care about you, it's just not Irken, I missed you, but hated, how we were parted._

_My anger is gone now, please say yours is too, I want to start over._

_I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry, I love you._

The music came to a sudden stop, he jumped and stared at her in an uncomfortable mixture of suspicion and surprise. Tak broke eye contact and got to her feet, she walked over to the other side of the cell and examined the bars.

"You want to say that again?" Dib asked, his mouth suddenly dry, heart pounding.

Zim smirked, "Would this make things more awkward if we left you two alone?"

Dib slumped his shoulders and glared at him, "Yes, it would..."

Zim grinned, "Uh, Gaz can I speak to you privately on the other side of the cell?"

Dib glared at them as they left him alone with Tak. He stood next to her and noticed her shivering and turning awfully pale, the lights on her PAK dimming.

"No, I don't want to say it again." she snapped, "You should have listened the first time."

He didn't know what to say, so instead of talking, he did something. He pulled off his trench coat, arms shivering in the cold, and draped it over her shoulders. For a moment, she glared accusingly at him, but then smiled inwardly.


	12. Chapter 11

There was no sense of time in the cell. No one moved from the cold and talking only raised arguments and awkward topics. Dib and Tak pretty much stayed on opposite ends of the room while Gaz and Zim huddled in the middle. GIR was running from person to person, clearly bored out of his mind.

"You didn't think to bring your SIR unit long with you?" asked Zim, rubbing his temple in frustration.

Tak rolled her now human eyes, "Mimi is in my ship, waiting for me... Anyway, he's your robot, you control him!"

"Whiners..." Gaz muttered.

GIR looked at his master, then Tak, then Gaz, and finally at Dib. Each one of them looked so morbid and sad. He didn't like it. Them sad made him sad and sad wasn't good it was... sad! Hmmm, he had an idea! But since there weren't any bee's or piggy around, he had to improvise!

Everyone jumped as a melody started playing in the air. They groaned and glared at GIR who was bouncing along the beat.

**(Get Back Up - TobyMac)**

GIR:

_You're looking sad and I wanna know why,_

_I know we're locked up but it's gonna be alright!_

_If I sing will it maybe make you smile? I'll try, I'll try!_

Zim:

_No GIR it's not working this time._

Gaz:

_Let him try, there's no harm is there?_

GIR:

_YAY! Thank you Gaz!_

_Let's go and dance!_

_We're all locked up, but we'll get out again!_

_It's not too late, we'll all fly and then,_

_You are all in love yeah it's true and we'll all be_

_Together forever!_

_We're locked up, but never forever!_

_Smile now, Smile now!_

_We'll break free and then,_

_Masta will save us,_

_and we'll break free and then,_

_Mary's big head will kiss miss Takie!_

GIR, seeing Dib rolling his eyes and the others smirking, thought that his job was done and curled up onto Dibs head, nuzzling. Dib gently lay hiM on the floor and walked away over to Tak.

Dib:

_So your plan never went all to plan, in human form and I think you look okay,_

_Feels like I've known you all along but why, oh why?_

_So you, pull away from the love you said you felt there,_

Tak:

_You don't return it so what is the point there?_

Dib:

_Well you never know... you never asked!_

Both:

_We had some fun, then it all went wrong,_

_We're back here now, who knows why that is._

_I wanna take a, little chance here but not ever without you now._

_Both human now, didn't really care._

_Really, I'll go, to give you a chance._

_Irk or not, it didn't matter to me,_

_You never know what's there around the corner!_

Gaz:

_Now you know how I feel about him!_

_He's my alien, my alien._

_It is a little strange,_

_but I just don't care..._

Zim:

_This was not meant to, ever happen,_

_but my little-Gaz I,_

_just don't care..._

Dib and Tak:

_If this is love calling, love calling,_

_I am so conflicted,_

_what should, what should I do, ...?_

Zim and Gaz:

_I hated you,_

_That seems so long ago,_

_It's never too late,_

_You may be surprised at what you find out!_

All:

_We're locked up, but we're here together,_

_It's not bad, just a little cold,_

_We'll give it a go weirder things have happened!_

GIR:

_This is love calling love calling! I told you all so! GIR was right this time! (x2)_

_This is love calling, love calling!_

_Mary and Tak, then Masta with Gazzie!_

The music faded back into the dead silence of the cold. GIR, now happy with himself, curled up on Gaz' lap and went to sleep. The song had tired him out, so at least that meant some piece and quiet for the rest of them for a while.

Dib and Tak noticed that they had moved closer together. He looked down and saw that his coat was still draped around her. What was this, he was angry with her, wasn't he? He didn't think he was anymore. She hated the Tallest as much as him, she was never going to harm Gaz either. Something just clicked inside him.

Tak brushed past him and peered out through the bars of the cell. She could see the control panel just on the opposite wall. She had an idea. Not waiting to explain, she pulled the skull pendant from around Gaz' neck and stuck it through the bars. She started swinging it until it was just a white blur in the air.

"This is made of thick metal, right?" she asked.

Gaz nodded. Perfect. Tak flicked her wrist and released her grip. The pendant flew through the air and collided with the panel. Sparks flew and there was a muffled explosion. No one moved, waiting for the alarms to start screaming, but there was nothing.

"Give me a hand!" Tak demanded, trying to pull the bars upwards.

All four of them hoisted the metal barriers with all their might, they were starting to rise. It took almost all of their strength, but they managed to lift them high enough to crawl underneath. Luckily, the bars didn't fall once lifted, so they were able to move carefully. Zim managed to drag GIR out at the last minute before they started running.

They were free, now they just had to get to the landing bay and get back to Earth. Alive.


	13. Chapter 12

"Why is it that there are next to no security around here?" Dib asked as the scuttled down another winding passage.

"This is the Massive!" Zim exclaimed, "This biggest and most powerful Irken armada invasion ship in the galaxy, you think that anyone would DARE to try and infiltrate..." he trailed off as he caught Tak glaring at him, "Well, long story short, we're a confident race."

"But as soon as they know we're gone, which jugging by the guards prison rounds should be any minute, they'll swarm faster than a Jorkon to a Everfrone." Tak added.

"That's pretty bad I'm guessing..." Gaz rolled her eyes, not knowing what the hell a Jorkon or a Everfrone was but she really didn't care.

They rushed down more winding corridor that looked nothing like the ones they had travelled down on their arrival. The red and purple metallic walls were stern with wired and pipes, Dib would have loved to take a few samples of even a few pictures, damn that pointless camera sitting under hit bed!

However, their aimless wonderings were interrupted. Just at Tak predicted, the alarms sounded from every corridor. They froze, Irkens shouted and cried out in anger, they were getting louder!

"YAY! We're doomed!" GIR giggled, bouncing on the spot.

"Not if I can help it!" Dib growled, pulling them down a side passage.

Footsteps thundered behind them, Gaz ducked just in time a a blue beam shot past her head. They were shooting at them! Finally the landing bay came into view. Tak signalled for Mimi to join them, the sleek black cat swirled around them and perched on GIR's head.

"Where's your ship?" Tak demanded, "They've got a tracker on mine!"

"Behind that air lock unit." Zim pointed behind a large metal door.

They sprinted down the landing bay, ducking and dodging lasers as they went. They were so close! They were going to make it! Dib hoisted the door open and stood aside, letting Tak GIR and Mimi inside. Gaz stopped to wait for Zim. Where was Zim?

Dib turned on his heel in time to see large Irken guards surrounding Zim. He kicked one in the shin and ducked under their legs. More guards came rushing around the corner. Zim gritted his teeth. He looked at the approaching weapons and restrainers and then at his ship. There wasn't enough time...

"Leave! Now!" he screamed.

He cried out in frustration and rushed over to Gaz, kissed her cheek, and pushed her as hard as he could. She tripped and was caught my Tak who pulled her into the ship. Dib looked at Zim questioningly. Zim, running in the opposite direction, distracting the guards, looked over his shoulder and cried out.

"You owe me one Dib-worm!"

Before Dib knew what was going on, the door was slammed shut and Tak was dragging him into the ship. Tak slammed her fist on a large black button, and they were thrown backwards from the force of the ship breaking into hyper drive. The Massive faded from view and all was silent. Zim, was gone.

The ship steadied out and Gaz collided her fist against Dib's face, "You left him!"

"He told us to leave, he gave us a chance to escape and we had to take it!" Dib returned.

"You wanted him dead and this was your perfect opportunity!"

"I wanted to expose him on Earth! Not have killed by his own kind!"

"Liar! Turn around, we can still save him!"

"I'm sending you home and I'll come back for him later!"

"We're turning around now!"

The friction between the two was like burning acid. They didn't even try to resist the pounding beat and screaming music that swarmed around them.

_**(Hero - Skillet)**_

Dib:

_Don't you dare blame me, we just saved your life, he told me to leave!_

Gaz:

_You never do what he says!_

Dib:

_He wanted you safe, I had to agree!_

Tak:

_No this is all my fault!_

Dib:

_So it's true we share some hate, but we both agreed,_

_Didn't want my family torn!_

Gaz:

_Could we go and save him please?_

Dib (Gaz in brackets):

_It's not safe for you! Don't make it so that he got caught in vain!_

_I'm not a hero! (So be a hero!) I can't save him! You want a hero?_

_(You're a coward!) Hey that's not fair He saved me too! _

_Going back wouldn't - (there's still time!)_

Gaz:

_Zim's a defect too, just like me and you!_

_That's right I know the truth! There's something we can do!_

Dib (Gaz in brackets):

_I want to go back! But you go home first!_

_(I'm not going anywhere!)_

_FOR ONCE YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME!_

_So how long have you known? About dads experiment?_

_(Long enough, we're all the same!)_

_We were never the same! I won't let you die because I'm in charge!_

_Don't be a hero! (He needs a hero!)_

_He'll save himself! He comes out fine!_

_(maybe not this time!)_

_I'm not a hero! (Be my hero!)_

_He always does, every time! (every time?)_

_He's okay every time! He will be just fine!_

_(With Gaz) You just don't understand, I want him to be safe too!_

_This is the fight of our lives (and I don't want him to die!)_

_(With Gaz) Whose gonna be safe now if we travel around?_

_He will survive! (If we go back!)_

_Just believe me!_

_(With Gaz) I'm sorry for the past, and the things that I said,_

_And if it kills me tonight (I won't let anyone die!)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life!_

_(With Gaz) So be a hero and help me please!_

_I will go back, when you're both safe!_

_I'm not a hero! (You're a coward!)_

_(With Gaz) I do not care what you say!_

_He did the right thing (let's go back!)_

Tak:

_This is all my fault, please just blame me!_

_I didn't want this to happen!_

_Don't fight it kills me!_

Dib (Gaz in brackets):

_I'm not a hero! _

_(You're no hero!)_

_He's a hero for saving you! (He's my hero and I hate you!)_

Gaz had tears balancing on her eyelashes, she had never cried, not ever. She would not give him the satisfaction, "That's right, I hate you!" She stormed off into another part of the ship and out of sight.

Dib was frozen in shock, true they had never been that close and they fought a lot, but never had she said she hated him. He knew that it wasn't his fault, but he still felt guilty. He hated seeing his sister like this, actually, he had never seen her like this... That made him feel worse.

He turned around and saw Tak curled up in her chair, shaking and chewing on her lip. She was trying too. Dib ran his hand over his head, what was with the women today?

"You want to blame me too?" he snapped.

"It's my fault. I hate this human form it makes me feel things that aren't Irken! Guilt! Regret! It's my fault Zim was left there! My fault we're here now! My fault!" she screamed.

Dib sighed, he didn't know how to deal with this. Did he go and try to comfort his sister and get punched again, or comfort Tak by blaming himself more? It didn't make sense. For one in his life, Zim had done the right thing and didn't think about himself, and yet Dib was still in the wrong! Why did Zim always win?

A few hours later, Tak had tired herself out from the sudden new emotions of guilt, forcing her human form into sleep. Dib looked over and found Gaz curled up in sleep too. GIR and Mimi huddled against her. Her face was still wet from tears. Dib swallowed hard, he had to make her happy again. He was horrified that he too felt guilt.

He didn't want to leave Zim there, but he had to protect his sister. For once, Zim and Dib were on the same page about that. Dib couldn't stand to see his sister to upset, and as for Tak, he was confused about how he felt for her, but he knew that he couldn't leave her like this. Zim, for once he'd been a hero, and like he said, Dib owed him one. He had to fix this. For the sake of everyone.

**(Fix You - Coldplay)**

Dib:

_I tried my best but it wasn't enough..._

_He is what you want and what you need,_

_You're so young, I watched you grow._

_It's not fair on you..._

_I've never seen you cry like this before..._

_I thought that I was all you need..._

_but to love someone like that is a gift._

_Even if it's him..._

_I will bring, him home,_

_If it'll make, you smile._

_And I will try... to fix this._

Dib brushed Gaz' hair out of her face and glanced over at Tak who still had his coat wrapped around her. He pulled it higher around her neck and sighed.

_High up on Irk or down on Earth,_

_When you're too confused to let me know,_

_But if you never try you'll never know,_

_Just what you mean to me..._

_I did like you back home,_

_And I still do now so I,_

_I will try... to help you..._

Dib stood in the middle of the two and found that he meant every word he was saying. His hatred for Zim was nothing but an ember compared to the hatred he felt for himself right then. If saving Zim meant that his sister was happy, and Tak would not blame herself, then it was worth it. He knew what he had to do.

_I swear, I will protect, _

_The both of you with all my might..._

_So I'll, do what's right..._

_And I..._

_Little Sis, and now you, Tak,_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes!_

_I'll accept, that alien..._

_And I..._

_I will bring, him home,_

_I will be here, for you._

_And I will try... to fix this._

Dib gently moved Tak's chair out of the way and tapped in a few coordinates and tilted the gear stick to the side. The motion of the ship woke up Gaz and Tak. They eyed him suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Tak demanded.

"Where are we?" Gaz snapped.

Dib sighed and didn't turn around, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Be prepared, we're going back for the space-boy."


	14. Chapter 13

Zim sat alone in the prison cell, this time his hands tied behind his back. He couldn't believe he had sacrificed himself to save the Dib-filth! No, he didn't do it for him, he did it for her. Gaz was safe now. That was the main thing.

He knew what was coming next. He was going to be taken to the Tallest and put on trial and re-classified as a defect. He could be deleted and disposed of. That was that. He accepted it, no he wasn't happy with it but... he was happy with the amount he'd done before hand. He wouldn't be forgotten, he was ZIM!

_**(The Show Must Go On - Queen)**_

Zim:

_Back in this cell, there's no point no more,_

_Abandoned defect, I think I know the score,_

_All in all, do I really care anymore?_

_Another failure, another painful end,_

_At least she's safe now, with Tak and Dib-worm,_

_I was right, now she's safe I don't care what happens to me._

_The Tallest will pay! I guarantee that, yeah!_

_Inside my heart is breaking, I don't even have one but the point, it still stands!_

He was hoisted from his cell and dragged along the passageways by two large armed Irkens with their weapons aimed at his PAK. He smirked to himself as he was lead into the Trial room.

_Whatever happens, I'll leave it too the Trial,_

_Another loss and, another failed mission,_

_Oh my Irk! Is there any point in this stupid trial now?_

_I guess I'm learning, things aren't what they seem._

_I'll soon be gone and, my PAK destroyed._

_Up there the Tallest await me._

_But down here I am longing to get outta here._

_I'm no invader! I'm just a defect, right?_

_I know that I'm not normal, I may not be how they, want me to be._

_Wait! No..._

_I've made my mark on this world and on Earth,_

_I've made some enemies and found a life to care for,_

_I will die I know, and it's coming now, right?_

_I've had an adventure, now here comes the trial, I'm never giving in!_

_That's just me..._

_I've topped the bill, I'm had my fun, I've done the right thing for once in my life..._

_I AM ZIM!_

The Tallest rose from the elevator and grinned smugly down at Zim.

"Ready Zim?" Red asked.

"The trial is just another formality of course. Once a defect always a defect." Purple added.

"Any last words, Zim?"

Zim looked up from his restraints and smirked, "My Tallest... I quit."


	15. Chapter 14

Zim was being dragged back down the passageway. The guards had their hands clamped on his arms, stopping him from moving. He would see another guard walking in front of them. This one he hated the most. In this ones hands was an object that was very dear to Zim. It was silver with pink circles placed over it's compartments. But there was no getting it back now. Zim shut his eyes and sighed at a digital clock flashed up on the inside of his eyelids. It was his life clock. Yes, that guard was carrying his PAK.

Zim knew that there was no going back now. He refused to open his eyes, he would pretend that he was already dead. Let himself save whatever pride he had left by not letting himself see their smug faces as they exterminated him. What did it matter, he only had six minutes left.

Suddenly, he was thrown to the side and knocked from the guards grip. He rolled onto the floor and ended up on his back, sending sharp pains through the area where his PAK should be. He groaned as everything went silent. He opened his eyes and let his vision warp into place. Either side of him, the guards there laying face down, sparks crackling from their PAK's.

"Heh? What the...?"

He looked up and saw Tak standing triumphantly over the fallen guards, Gaz rushed to his side and pulled him to his feet, brushing her lips against his cheek. He cried out in pain as what felt like daggers drive their way into his spine and through his organs. He pulled himself away and turned to see Dib, looking both smug and relieved. Zim reached around and felt a large metal object fused to his back, his PAK was back! He looked questioningly at Dib.

"Now we're even." Dib stated, resting a hand on his sisters shoulder.

Zim felt his life force flowing back into him, he gasped for breath, "What part of leave do you constantly fail to understand?"

"What you thought that I'd let you kill yourself?" Gaz asked, playfully punching Zim on the arm.

"Stupid, humans..." Zim smirked.

"If you're finished playing, we have to get out of here, for real this time." Tak snapped, "If they think you're going to be erased, everyone should be in the deletion centre by now waiting for you, so we shouldn't run into any trouble."

GIR laughed manically, Mimi nuzzling against his legs, "HIT IT!" he whispered to Mimi "I've always wanted to do that!"

Heavy and jumpy music started pumping around them as the sprinted down the passageway.

**(Show Stopper - TobyMac)**

Zim:

_So this is the day that you save me?_

Dib:

_You said I owed you, now the debt's paid._

_So watch your ego it won't happen again._

_This is for her and secure my fame on Earth!_

Tak:

_Hey if you or you ever wanna get out alive,_

_Then shut your mouths and get a damn move on!_

_Hey tell me just one thing, do you really plan on exposing him?_

Gaz:

_Now that's not the point,_

_Lets get the ship before..._

_We get caught and... get stuck here... if that happens,_

_All of you will suffer at my hands!_

All:

_Nearly there... One more turn... There's the ship!_

_By the time they find out, we will all be gone!_

The jumped down a narrow air shoot that led them to the landing bay. It was a short cut that Mimi had managed to calculate on her tracking system. GIR stared in awe at her shiny equipment and grinned. Dib backed them against a wall and looked out from behind a snack machine.

Zim:

_Home is on the other side of that door,_

_Once again I'll ask what you came back for?_

_It's not like my life means much, to a big headed worm with a ship, right?_

_With a head so large, you know it's the truth._

Dib:

_Just shut up, _

_I did it for Gaz and,_

_As soon as we get back on earth I promise that, _

_will expose you to the full on media._

_My heads not big, get in the ship,_

_And go thank Gaz, she's been moaning all night at me!_

Tak pushed them forward and pulled open the metal air-lock door, urging them inside.

Tak:

_Here we go... stop fighting... do that later!_

_The pair of you act like a married couple!_

_Now get inside... out of sight... we're nearly out!_

_The engine is up and on, now here we go!_

All:

_In auto-pilot, set for earth now, here comes freedom, _

_Tallest will go down, it will happen soon, that is a promise,_

_Heading for Earth and, hyper speed set in,_

_here's the blast off, in the clear now!_

As the ship rose into the air and propelled itself forward into the void of space, they all couldn't help but look back at the Massive, shrinking in the distance. Zim allowed himself a smirk and grasped a hold of Gaz's hand.

Zim:

_So a defect?_

_Ha! Tallest you can't get rid of ZIM!_

All:

_Victory! In some way..._

_When we all get back the fun will begin again!_

GIR:

_Hey Mimi, I like you, you want pizza?_

All:

We're going home and we'll set the records straight!

Shows over... together... still singing...

Zim and Dib turned to each other, eyes wide in horror. They had all gotten so used to the musical element around them that they barely even noticed it anymore.

Dib and Zim:

_Oh no we forgot to fix this music thing!_

The song came to a sudden stop, with GIR giggling in the corner. Tak locked the auto-pilot into hyper speed and estimated that it would take about five hours to get back to Earth. Most of the trip was spent in silence with Tak taking over controls, GIR and Mimi huddled together, Dib starting out of the window wishing he had his camera and Zim sitting next to a sleeping Gaz.

Dib glanced over and removed his coat, folding it and placing it on the floor next to Gaz. Zim tilted her to the side so that she lay on her back, head rested on the coat as a pillow. Dib instantly turned away and resumed his spot by the window, gazing out into the darkness. He heard someone clearing their throat behind him, he turned to see Zim glaring at him.

"You rescued me, you're arch enemy, just to make your sister happy?" he asked, confused.

Dib shrugged, "That's what you do for family. I can't stand you, but for some sickening reason, you make her happy."

Zim folded his arms, "You're giving up your goal?"

"Hey don't get your hopes up, space-boy, I'm just waiting for you to screw up, then I'll expose you for the alien menace you are!" he smirked, "And what about your mission?"

"Meh, I'll still over-run your filthy planet, but this time it'll be on my terms, Zim is controlled my no one!"

"Hey defects!" Tak snapped from the controls, "Get over here."

They both flinched at the insult, but followed her orders. She flicked her blue hair out of her eyes and pointed ahead of her.

"Earth? Already?" Dib looked at his watch, they were two hours ahead of time.

"Mimi made the ship go SUPER ZOOM!" GIR explained, hugging the red eyed cat.

They stared out into the deep blue and vibrant green of the planet and each felt a rising sense of longing. Tak felt Dib absent-mindedly place his hand on her shoulder and this time, she didn't try to hide her smile.


	16. Chapter 15

As they landed in the opened roof of Zims house, Dib awoke Gaz and returned his coat to his person. The ship came to a bumpy stop and they all spilled out down into the living room. Tak instantly carried on walking, not turning back.

"Tak?" Dib shuffled uncomfortably, "Where're you going?"

She hesitated by the open door, "Away from here. You've all cause me enough trouble and... I've got some things to sort out."

"You can't just leave!" Dib exclaimed.

"Bye."

With that, she was gone. Dib rushed out into the street, calling her name, but there was no sign of her. Mimi brushed against GIR's legs and then swiftly slithered away, following her master. Dib ticked over a nearby trash can in anger and stormed back into the house. As he walked in, Zim's computer was folding away into the ceiling and Gaz was curled up on the sofa. GIR, eyes tearing, peered out of the window.

"I miss you Mimi..." he muttered, waving at nothing in particular.

"The spare part for the machine will arrive tomorrow afternoon." Zim informed him.

Dib shrugged and looked at the pair of them, "Whatever... I'm going home."

"I'll be home in a while, is that okay?"

Dib paused, Gaz never asked his permission to stay out. He nodded and carried on, he didn't really care about her being alone with Zim. At that moment, he didn't care about anything.

Gaz watched him leave, feeling a strange sense of sympathy for her brother. Zim sensed her pity and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's not right, seeing him like that." she stated, leaning into him.

"Stupid Dib, I can't even enjoy his sufferings!" Zim exclaimed.

Gaz smiled to herself, she'd missed him. She lifted her head and kissed him gently on the cheek before getting to her feet.

"You're leaving?"

"I'd better head home and get some food ready, Dib won't be home till late, he does this sometimes when he's upset. Sometimes he doesn't come home all night."

"Then I will come with you. By the way, this is yours."

He reached into his PAK and pulled out a bent and slightly singed pendant in the shape of a skull. He tied it around her neck and brushed off some of the ash. She caught his hands and pulled him closer, kissing his lips softly.

"Thanks." she muttered, ducking to hide to blush.

Zim smirked at her embarrassment. Victory for Zim! He put on his disguise and walked out into the night with her.

On the other side of the neighbourhood, Dib stood on the bridge over the lake in the park. So much was going on in his head that he was sure it was going to implode. He understood that there was no way he was going to be able to separate Gaz and Zim and how ever much the idea sickened him, he had accepted it. Now it proved a perfect excuse to watch him further. The slightest mistake that alien made, he would be ready. But, that wasn't all that he was thinking about. It was Tak.

He had never quite known what to think about her. When they first met, it was like he'd found a real friend for the fist time. Then it turned out she was Irken and was just as dangerous as Zim. For the past year he had been fixing her ship for his own uses, but now he wondered if it was for a different cause, to find her? So it would be ready when she came back? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that now, he wanted to find her and help her. Right now, he didn't care that she was Irken, she was a defect now, just like him.

There was a splash below him and a scream of agony. Dib was thrown from his thoughts and leaned over the edge of the bridge looking into the water. Ripples like silver dances along the black water, there was a steam hovering over a single spot in the water, a horrible burning smell wafted through the air. There was another scream of pain. Dib threw off his coat jumped into the water and his hands found a body, it's skin was blistering under his grip. He grimaced in disgust but held tight, dragging it through the water until the got to land. Dib looked down at the soaked figure.

"Tak? What the hell do you think you're doing?" he cried.

A sleek black cat swooped into view and started tugging on his sleeve towards a tent further up the park. He nodded and carried the unusually light body in the direction Mimi was leading him to. He gasped in wonder at the amount of alien technology that was fixed inside. He lay her down and gagged at the smell of her sizzling skin. It seemed that even when she was in human form, her skin was still of Irken nature.

Dib held his breath and started undressing Tak from her sodden clothes, keeping his eyes on her head. He wanted to help her not pervert on her. He felt Mimi nudging his side and saw that she had brought his coat back, he thanked her and wrapped it around Tak. Mimi started nuzzling Tak's head to absorb the water in her hair. After at least an hour had passed Tak opened her eyes. She shrieked in horror at her undressed body and clutched the coat around her, she glared up at Dib who was now close to having her clothes dry.

"What the Irk is going on here?" she demanded.

"I could ask the same question... more or less. What were you thinking jumping into the lake?"

"I was going to see if this human form would withstand water."

"Don't lie to me!"

She looked into those determined chocolate eyes and sighed, "If I'm not an invader, what am I?"

Dib groaned, "There's more to Earth than invading it!"

Tak sank back into her bed and covered her eyes as string instruments started morosely calling around them. Dib rolled his eyes, perfect...

**(I'm with you - Avril Lavigne)**

Tak:

_I saw you on the bridge, all alone in the dark,_

_I just wanted to talk to you..._

_I don't know what to say, I want the pain to end,_

_I failed and then I just gave in..._

_Why did you try to go and save me?_

_Being with you confuses me!_

_It's a damn long night, trying to figure out my life,_

_why'd you, follow me out here I don't get you,_

_I don't know what to do but you're,_

_always there, in my mind..._

Dib:

_So you feel out of place, and sent out in disgrace,_

_It seems we're not so different._

_Nothing going right, and everything's a mess,_

_But I'll be right here by your side._

_I saved you, I like you, I don't want to see you get hurt..._

_It's a damn hard life, but I will help out through it._

_You know, Earth's not so bad when you give it a chance,_

_I do get what you are but I... I don't care..._

_I don't care... That's right..._

Both:

_Why is everything so confusing? Maybe we're just out of our minds?_

Dib turned away while she dressed herself, when she tapped him on the shoulder for the all clear, she smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He froze, not really knowing what to do. She looked into his eyes and could feel herself blushing. Dib noticed that she was actually really pretty, but then he realised, she was always pretty, Irken form or human. He didn't care what she was. She looked at herself holding his hand, their fingers laced together.

Tak:

_It's a damn cold night, Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you, take me out of here, make me feel safe,_

_I do get what we're like but I..._

_I don't care!_

_I know now!_

_I'm giving up on Irk my life's here now,_

Who knows what is down, the line,

I'm with you! (x2)

Both:

_Stay with me right now I will protect you,_

_I do get what you are but I..._

_I don't care..._

_I'm with you..._

_I'm with you._

Tak swallowed her conflictions and with her free hand, cupped his head and pulled him closer to her. She pushed her lips against his and closed her eyes. Dib's eyes widened in surprise, almost exceeding the size of his glasses and looked at her, kissing him. That was it, he thought, that's done it. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, breathing her in. When they broke apart, they wished that they hadn't.

"You got a proper place to stay?" he asked, face reddening.

"Just here..."

"No you don't." he corrected, "You can stay with me until things get sorted out."

He started packing a few of her things while she watched in admiration. He had gotten more firm since they had first met, he had gotten more... amazing.

"You'd let me stay, with you?"

He smiled as they left the tent, Mimi skulking behind, and wrapped his fingers around hers, he thought back to the music they had just left behind.

"I'm with you, remember?"


	17. Chapter 16

Dib awoke and for a moment wondered why he was on the floor in his room, but then as he sat up he remembered why. Tak, forced into her human form by her PAK, was asleep in his bed. For a moment, he looked down on her with a smile. He resisted the urge to curl up next to her and left to see of Gaz was awake. By the smell of melting sugar and sounds of sizzling coming from the kitchen downstairs, she was.

He grabbed some clothes from his room and got dressed in the bathroom incase Tak woke up, then went down into the kitchen. On his way in he passed the sofa in the living room and noted that there was a pillow and sheet thrown on it. Had someone slept there? Sure looked like it. He shrugged and carried on into the kitchen. On the table was a pile of pancakes, Gaz sat at the table eating and sitting next to her was… Zim? Why was he here? Dib looked over by the stove and saw GIR out of his disguise flipping more pancakes and wearing a frilly apron.

"Mornin' Mary!" GIR smiled, waving.

"Uh, when did they get here?" Dib asked, jaw dropping.

Gaz shrugged, "They stayed over, I asked them to."

"I wouldn't press the matter further Dib-worm, for it seems you invited a certain visitor to stay as well."

"That was different, she was hurt and didn't have a perfectly good house to go home to!" Dib tried to make the hint as obvious as possible.

Zim chose to ignore it and gingerly helped himself to another pancake. Dib felt something pushing at his legs, GIR was nudging him to the table and placing a pancake stacked plate. Dib was about to dig in when all of a sudden…

**(Do you Like Waffles? - )**

GIR:

_Do you like Waffles?_

Dib:

_I guess I like waffles…_

GIR:

_Do you like pancakes?_

Dib:

_Yes I like pancakes…_

GIR:

_Do you like French toast?_

Dib:

_I never tried French toast._

GIR:

_Doom-Doom-Do-Do-Do-Doom!_

_Here then have a mouthful!_

_WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES!_

"Stop!" cried Zim, hands clutching his head, "Every plate he's brought forward comes with that horrible tune! THEY AREN'T EVEN WAFFLES! THEY'RE PANCAKES! MADDNESS! STOP THE MADDNESS!"

"Well at least the part we need for the machine is coming later." said Dib, shoving pancakes into his mouth to cover the laughter that was bubbling inside.

Gaz rolled her eyes and left the room saying that she was going to wake up Tak. Zim and Dib glared at one another, in the usual fashion, it was second nature to them now.

"Irkens don't sleep." Dib stated, folding his arms.

"I am well aware of that human."

"So, what were you doing all night? Because I doubt that it would have been sleeping."

Zim shrugged, "Oh the usual things, tidy up a bit, make some plans, plant deadly viruses into your giant head while you sleep…"

"My head's not big! Hey wait! Deadly viruses?"

"Hmm? What was that?"

"You said something about deadly viruses!"

"Zim did no such thing!"

"Yeah you did!" GIR nodded from the stove.

"SILENCE!"

"Can't we leave you two alone for one minute?" Gaz snapped from the doorway, Tak just behind her.

Tak caught eye contact with Dib and blushes slightly, but she was distracted by GIR bringing her a plate of pancakes. He opened his mouth in preparation to start singing the waffle again when Gaz swiftly hoisted his apron strings upwards, gagging him just in time.

As the morning carried on, they had reached explosion point from the pancakes. They had finally convinced GIR that they had run out of pancake mix and had chosen to make their way to Zims base ready for the part to arrive. On the way, Zim walked alongside Gaz, his wig tilting towards her slightly as his antenna wished to untwine in her hair again. Dib remained at a respected distance from Tak, not sure how to act around her now. She noted his awkwardness and took slight pleasure in it before deliberately stepping into his personal space and grasping his hand. He stared down at their hands for a moment, Tak started to release thinking that maybe it was a bad idea, but was happily surprised when he tightened his grip, pulling her back towards him. GIR, in his little green dog suit, pretended to chase Mimi, but the robotic cat was always just too sly and would nuzzle against him before running off for him to follow again. Finally, they arrived at the house and travelled down to the lower levels in the labs.

Zim eyed Gaz with suspicion she had suddenly gone very quiet and still, "What, little Gaz?"

"Nothing…"

"Do not lie to Zim!"

"I was just thinking, why did you pick me? I mean, I'm not looking for compliments but, why?"

"Well why did you pick Zim when you could have picked any human worm-baby?"

"I guess because, you make me smile, which barely anyone knows how to do, and I admire your determination, plus why would I want a normal 'worm-baby' when you're around?" she smirked, "Now answer me. I'm not pretty, I'm not social, and by your standards… I'm short. I just want to know that I'm not part of a plan, that's all."

Zim removed his lenses and felt his eyes widen, she really hated herself. Zim had to tell her how wrong she was about herself, that this was no trick. He looked at her, really looked at her, and knew the answer.

**(One Direction – What makes you beautiful** (Oh come on I had to put this in here!)**)**

Zim:

_You're insecure, don't know what for, you turned my head when you walked in my base,_

_Don't need a song, to be honest, being the way that you are is enough,_

_I don't know how you just can't see it, I want to be with you._

_Little Gaz you're feisty and small but that's okay, you make up for it all in a different way,_

_You smile and my mind just goes off the rails and, I tell you,_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see, your pale skin is superior to me,_

_Right now I'm thinking she's human, but I don't care!_

_Just trust Zim! You don't know you're beautiful! That's what makes Zim love you so… _

Tak suddenly released Dib and turned to look at him in the eyes, she noted the music and how Zim and Gaz were interacting, she understood that now was the perfect time to ask him something and get an honest answer.

"I was thinking about asking Zim to fix my PAK, how would you feel about that?" she asked nervously, fumbling her human hands together.

Dib blinked, fixing her PAK meant that she'd be fully Irken again. Every time he would look at her, he'd be reminded of what she was and what she was capable of. It would make it harder for him, he was meant to hunt aliens, and this could ruin his chances in the Swollen Eyeballs if they found out. He didn't know what to say, but then he looked at her, really looked at her, and knew the answer. The music picked up from where Zim left off.

Dib:

_Hey now come on! You've got it wrong! I was gonna speak my mind in this song,_

_I don't know why, you had to ask, I will support every little choice you make,._

_In Irken form or Human, it's still you._

_Oh Tak you understand me like no body else, I really do not care about your appearance,_

_The way you asked me like that I want you to know, I don't mind,_

_You will still be beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why you mean so much to me,_

_And now, you're asking me this and I can't believe, _

_You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful! You will still me Tak to me…_

GIR smiled in glee at his master and at Dib. Suddenly, he felt a strange spark in his circuitry and let his gaze fall on Mimi. She was still stick in cat-form thanks to Tak's PAK, but it was cute. He liked it. He liked her nudging her head against him. He wanted to join in too! He cupped Mimi's face uncharacteristically gently and grinned.

GIR:

_Mimi you are my cute little kitty cat, the way you're eyes glow make me blow a fuse,_

_If you're like me or all fluffy, you don't know, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!_

All Boys (Zim to Gaz, Dib to Tak, GIR to Mimi):

_Baby you light up my world like to body else, _

_The way that we're different makes me want you more,_

_And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know,_

_You don't know you're beautiful, you don't know you're beautiful,_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

Gaz smiled and allowed herself to be wrapped in Zims arms, she felt safe and wanted. Dib look Tak's hand and looked into her eyes, maybe the last time he'd see them in human form and smiled.

"You can fix your PAK if that's what you want, it'll still be you on the inside." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about getting it fixed to stay human, idiot!"

He was taken back by that, "I couldn't ask you to do that! You're Irken and if that's what you want to be, then be it! Don't change what you are because of me!"

She pulled him into an embrace and whispered into his ear, "I want to do this, Dib, I want to be human, because I don't ever want to risk this feeling going away."

Dib was about to move her head so that he could kiss her, when something horrible and disgusting caught his eye.

"ZIM! Get off my sister!" Dib cried, horrified.

Zim removed his lips from Gaz and arched an eyebrow, "I thought we had settled this matter Dib-worm, that little Gaz and I are a unit now."

"But… do you have to do that in front of me? It's gross!"

"Wrong, Dib-stink! It was gross when you and I did it but -"

Zim made a strangled sound of horror and clasped his hands over his mouth, he couldn't believe he had just reminded them of that horrible incident at the movie theatre. Dib smacked his palm to his forehead and gagged. Tak and Gaz glanced playfully at one another.

"You two… kissed?" Gaz asked, not sure if she should he amused or disgusted.

"NO!" Dib yelled.

"It was the Dib's fault! He tricked me!"

"Wait, start over! When was this?" Tak cackled.

Dib and Zim glanced at each other, sickened.

"A month or so ago when we took Gaz to see a movie. But it was the wrong movie, a romance." Dib explained, "Gaz went to complain and Zim wanted to know what the kissing on screen was." He heaved as though he was going to vomit.

"I was only trying to follow your orders, little Gaz, to bond with your brother, although no one told Zim that kissing was only a bonding activity between… romantic couples…" he turned pale with disgust at the memory.

"So you kissed him?" Gaz asked, turning red from restraining laughter, "Idiot…"

Gaz pulled Zim closer to her and pressed her lips against his, bringing the vibrant green flooding back into his face. Dib groaned and looked at Tak helplessly. This was so sick, and embarrassing. Tak eyed him for a moment, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Now this begs the question…" she muttered to him.

"What question?"

She smirked, "Do I really want to kiss the lips that have kissed him?"

Dib felt his face redden, "Oh come on! Tha -"

He was cut short by something covering his mouth. He widened his eyes in shock and then joy as Tak swooped down and swiftly kissed his lips and then retracted. She winked at him, entwining her fingers in his.


	18. Chapter 17

A while later, there was still no sign of the spare part arriving. Zim left the labs to check the surveillance room and track its whereabouts. Dib found himself following, he too was curious about when his musical nightmare was going to end. The room was filled with computer screens showing various locations. Zim turned his head and noticed Dib behind him.

"You know Dib-filth, I've been thinking…"

Dib backed away out of habit, "Oh no…"

Zim rolled his eyes, "I mean about the Tallest. Since I found out my defectiveness and false mission, I've been thinking about how things have played out on Earth and I've got to admit… I'm starting to think that I may have come across as some sort of bad-guy in this…"

Dib scoffed, "Really? You've only just figured that out after trying to invade the planet?"

Zim either ignored this, or chose not to hear it, "Now it seems that only little Gaz is keeping me here, why do you not try and stop it anymore?"

Dib was taken back by the question, "Uh… Well, maybe because you obviously really do care about her, and now that I'm with Tak… it doesn't seem like such a bad thing anymore."

"I have to admit, you not trying to hunt me down and me not setting anymore traps for you will certainly make life boring…" Zim thought aloud.

Dib nodded. But then he had an idea, "Who says we can't, to a certain extent?"

Zim narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "What are you getting at Dib-worm?"

Dib smirked, "Think about it."

It was surprising how used to the music they were now. It was like second nature to them. The words flowed naturally.

**(Dream On – originally by Aerosmith but I used the glee version for the duet and faster beat)**

Zim:

_Every time that I tried to invade Earth, always failed and I'm starting to get why…_

_Now it's gone, it seems like there is more, for me out there._

_Seems life's boring without you hunting me down…._

Dib:

_Well, I know, that things have changed,_

_Both defects stuck in between,_

_I guess, that in the end, you've got to lose to know, how to win._

_Half my time was spent hunting you down,_

_Now she's here I don't think that I can now,_

_You know it's true, now you're in the same spot too!_

Zim:

_So tell me, what happens now?_

Dib:

_It's not like the hate can just go away,_

Zim:

_But can we really carry this on?_

Dib (Zim in brackets):

_It seems unlikely but for the girls what do you say? (what do I say?)_

Both:

_He! What if we, worked together?_

Dib:

_Just until this musical's over._

Zim:

_Then I will still hunt you down!_

Both:

_We may be the same but I'll still send you down!_

Zim:

_Yeah! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on!_

_It looks like the fight's returned!_

Dib (Zim in brackets):

_Dream on! Dream on! Dream on!_

_You'll still never get the Earth!_

_Yeah! Dream on! (Dream on!)_

_Dream on! (Dream on!)_

Both:

_Dream on! Dream on! Dream on! Whoa…!_

_So now we're, back to the start!_

Dib (Zim in brackets):

_I will still catch you! (Yeah right you'll lose!)_

_So tell me it this just for the fun?_

Both:

_Well it does make life much more interesting!_

Dib (Zim in brackets):

_It makes sense, (Of course I am ZIM!)_

Both;

_I have her now my mission is clear!_

_Allies in battle but just for the fun!_

_I'm honest, I never really saw this one coming!_

_Hey that is the point!_

"So basically, an alliance, to fight?" Zim smirked, liking the idea.

Dib nodded, "Agree to disagree."

Zim smiled wryly in agreement and walked past Dib to re-join the girls, as he passed, his fist swiftly denting into Dib's stomach. Dib felt the air rush out of him. "What was that for?" he gasped.

"So it begins! Victory for ZIM!"

Dib rolled his eyes and caught up to Zim. It was strange knowing that although they didn't really hate one another, they were still making an effort to make Gaz and Tak happy. It would be fair on them if they were trying to beat the living daylights out of each other, so this arranged conflict would be good. No one would ever be in any real harm, it was safe. Well, Dib rubbed his aching belly, as safe as it was ever going to be.


	19. Chapter 18

As the two came closer to the labs, they froze as they heard more music playing from inside. They pressed their ears/feelers against the door and listened in. The music was threatening and serious, there was a very sly atmosphere to it. It was… eerie. Tak sang first, they heard.

**(Game Over – Alexis Vega)**

Tak:

_Your time has come, once and for all, you've met your match, you will fall._

_This little game we play is gonna break us down, only one of us can wear the crown._

_It's not as easy as you thought it'd be when it's down to you, verses me._

Gaz:

_I play rough, I don't need to try, you like to play me but the score never lies._

Both:

_Game over, game over, game over,_

_For now…_

Gaz:

_Winning the game's the only rule allowed, no more good luck, or cheers from the crowd,_

_When the game began you never thought you'd lose, but your time is up I played a rouse._

_Look around you found you lost your team, you tried your best but you ran out of steam. _

Tak:

_I play rough, I don't need to try, you like to play me but the score never lies._

Both:

_You're all out of wished kiss your dreams goodbye the end's the same,_

_It's not whether you win or lose it's…_

_How you play the game._

_Game over, game over, game over…_

_For now…_

Dib and Zim eyed each other in horror, they were having a real fight in there! They rushed in to break it up before it got too serious when… Wait… Tak and Gaz were sitting side by side, each had a controller and they were facing the computer screen. Flashes and explosions burst in the pixels along with swords and guns, and the occasional sharp toothed pig. Gaz had hooked up her Game-Slave to the computer and they were battling each other in multi-player.

The boys sighed in relief and then stood back in wonder. They both knew that no one had ever beaten Gaz before, but Tak was getting close. Their fingers moved so fast they were a blur, this should be interesting… The music continued:

Gaz:

_Is that all you got?_

Tak:

_Come on!_

Gaz:

_Uh-uh!_

Tak:

_Bring it on!_

Both:

_Game over, game over, game over…_

_For now…_

_Game. Over._

The music stopped and the game came to an end. The scores were adding up, everyone held their breath in impatience. Who would be the winner? Would Gaz keep her title of Game Queen? Or would Tak be the new ruler of the digital world? Nearly there… and the winner is…

**Warning! Incoming Delivery!**

The screen snapped into darkness with a res warning label plastered across it. They all groaned and protested at the horrific timing, but then Dib was the first to stop, realising something.

"Hey guys! Delivery! We can fix the machine!"

Everyone paused and stared at him.

"Finally!" Zim cried, jumping to the delivery chute and pulling out a tiny brown box.

He carefully prised it open, not wanting to damage the delicate object. He flexed his gloved fingers and reached in. Everyone held their breath, this must be a very important piece of machinery for even Zim to use this much caution. Zim pulled it out and placed it in his palm for all to see. They groaned in irritation.

"A screw?" Dib snapped, "That's what we were waiting for? A single flat-head screw?"

"Yes…" Zim shrugged.

"Man Zim you can get a pack of fifty for a dollar in the hardware store down the road!"

Zim tinned his lips in thought, he glanced at Gaz who nodded in agreement with her brother. Tak smacked her palm to her forehead. Zim darted his eyes nervously, he needed to cover this up. The music would have ended long ago if he had known this. He had an idea.

"Pathetic human, it's a special Irken screw that only… Irkens can get when the world is… a musical… SO THERE!"

"No it isn't!" GIR argued playfully, lifting the lid on his head and pulling out a bag of replica screws.

"GIR! Why didn't you bring these before?" Zim demanded.

GIR shrugged, "You didn't ask."

"Look, we can discuss this later, now can we please just fix the machine before we end up singing the cursed High School Musical songs!" Tak ordered.

They all shuddered at the thought, Gaz even felt like she was going to vomit. She turned to Zim with a new, threatening glare in her eyes.

"Fix it. Now."

As you may have guessed, fixing the machine took no more than five minutes to put the screw in place. Now came the difficult part, getting the music waves out of the computer and detach the iPod from the wires. That part took longer, about half an hour. Nearly there, all he had to do was push this button. Hopefully.

He slammed his fist onto the button and could hear the electricity flowing rapidly, sparking and jolting from inside. A dizzy haze descended over them, forcing them to sit down for fear of falling. A bright flash erupted from the wires, nearly blinding them. But, as soon as it started, it was over.

**Musical data waves deletion complete! Musical data waves now de-activated, NOW!**

No one dared to move. There was a clang from behind the machine. GIR jumped to his feet and picked it up, hugging it longingly.

"Poddie came back!" he cried with joy.

"So, it's over?" Tak asked, nervously.

"I think so, try singing." Dib urged.

Everyone tried to focus on an emotion and turn it into a tune, words, anything. But no music fell into the air and their mouths hung open silently. Zim started humming and quoting the words of a song from the past, but it was all him, no musical force at work. They sighed in relief, they were free!


	20. Chapter 19

Now that the music was over, there was a few more things that they had to take care of. One was the Tallest, obviously they would have known that Zim escaped. Tak had the idea of sending her ship out into space as a decoy. The Tallest would know that Earth would be the first place to look for them, so she programmed her ship to pass through the Massive's radar and lead them on a wild goose chase. Dib wasn't happy seeing the ship he had spent almost a year fixing leaving without him, but he had a lot of good memories with that ship, and Tak promised to help him build another from scratch.

Next was Tak herself, she was adamant that she wanted to remain in human form for Dib. He insisted that she could be Irken if that was what she really wanted, he didn't care as long as she was still Tak inside. So they came to a compromise, Zim fixes her PAK so that she can alternate when she wanted to, just like before. It was the best of both. Also, that way Mimi could change back into her SIR form, much to GIR's delight.

The operation was simple, all Tak had to do was lay on her front while Zim examined her PAK. Her body faded and moved like static, Dib tried to hold her hand, but it was like it wasn't even there. Soon, Tak got to her feet, still in human form, but because of her own choice. She smiled and embraced Dib, kissing his cheek.

Zim wrapped an arm around Gaz, she was about to lean into him when his antenna roughly wrapped itself into her hair and he ducked down to nip her on the chin, leaving a red mark.

"OW! What was that?" she snapped, checking for blood.

Zim looked confused, "It's a way of showing affection, a joined unit mark we call it."

Gaz smirked, "In that case…" she reached up and gave his antenna a sharp tug and didn't hold back in digging her teeth into his chin.

"OW! That was a bit harsh…" he mumbled.

"Well it hurt, I like this better." She cupped his face and kissed him gently on the lips, smiling as she broke away.

Dib rolled his eyes and turned away, he was going to have to get used to this, but that didn't mean he was going to like it. He noticed Tak smirking at him.

"What?" he asked, reddening.

She faded into her Irken form, purple eyes alight, "Jealous?"

"Why would I be – OW!"

Her spiralled antenna twirled around the spike in his hair and she too nipped his chin, smiling with her victory. He jumped with the lighting movements she had made and smirked as he lunged towards her chin in turn. She ducked, sending him stumbling to the floor. She laughed and helped him up, smiling guiltily. She re-twined her antenna around his hair and stuck out her chin as an act of apology. He nipped her, gently, then moved his lips to hers.

"Hey, now we're in-laws!" Zim cried, forcefully punching Dib in the shoulder.

Dib spluttered, "What? That was an Irken marriage? What?"

Zim cackled with laughter and ran from the room with Dib sprinting after him. It wasn't that Dib was against the idea of marriage, but on his planet, he was too young. And the idea of being in any form of relation to Zim was sickening.

Tak giggled as the two vanished from view. Gaz looked at her anxiously.

"Was that really a marriage?"

Tak shook her head, "No, he's joking, there are no marriages on Irk, but that is a symbol of great affection." Tak couldn't help but notice the slightest hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Should we tell Dib that?" Gaz smirked.

"Hmm… Nah, let's let him figure that out on his own."

They laughed and chose to join the boys before their fight got too out of hand. Mimi instinctively trailed after her mistress, leaving GIR alone with his i-Pod. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, then he plugged the music into his head, letting the familiar tune of Caramelldansen bounce into his metal cranium.

"Hey you!" GIR said looking at, you, "Yeah you! Reader-person! I gotsta tell ya summin!"

Oh no, fourth wall is broken!

He cranked up the volume and started doing the dance. His hands shaped into bunny ears on his head and bending his knees, shifting from side to side.

**(Caramelldansen- speedy mix – Caramell)**

GIR:

_So did you like the Musical? Did you listen to it too?_

_I hope you did, or else go and start again!_

_We all sang really loud, and I even made some waffles!_

_But no tacos, I'll get them next time._

_Oh that's right!_

_This is the end, of the musical, hope you had fun, please come again!_

_Hope you didn't cheat, especially not now,_

_Cuz this is my only solo!_

He beckons you with his arms to get up and dance along with him. Please, look those big eyes, how can you resist?

_We had some fun, masta fell in love,_

_Big head Dib even found love too!_

_And as for me, I like kitty Mimi!_

_This was written by AmyScribbler,_

_She worked so hard finding all the words,_

_Please review, I don't know what that means!_

_And now I'm!_

_All on my own, man I love this song, even though it's different language,_

_And the Tallest are gone, we're all happy,_

_And we found that love is real!_

He pressed a button on the computer and managed to play a montage of clips from their adventure and the songs they had sang through the surveillance tapes that Zim had previously set up everywhere. He sighed that the music wasn't going to be everywhere now, but that's okay, he had Poddie back, and he could teach Mimi how to use it too! He turns back to facing you, readers and dances, wondering why you aren't dancing with him. Yes, he's waiting!

_Adventure's done, that makes me sad now,_

_And there's no more songs but,_

_It's okay, we had some fun and,_

_Now we have the happy ending!_

_So come on!_

_Sing with me or dance if you want to,_

_The adventures starting in a new way,_

_And it's the best, cuz we're all here and,_

_Who knows what's around the corner!_

_Masta and Dib, still love to fight and now they have the girlies along too,_

_We will all be, together forever,_

_I'll take my bow and thank you for reading!_

He took his bow and then heard a crash from upstairs where Dib and Zim were still fighting; he stretched his face in glee and started to race towards it. He stopped and turns back to you.

"Bye MUNCHKIN!"


	21. Please Read!

**Please Read!**

**Hello readers and if you managed to live through that while listening to the real music in the background and didn't cheat then a massive salute to you!**

**And if you're wondering, no I did not tell GIR to say to you about reviewing, he thought of that on his own, good boy GIR XD**

**There were a few songs I was going to use but didn't due to not finding a place for them or not being able to find words, etc so sorry if a few obvious ones didn't get into the final cut.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for some of the songs but I was getting carried away. Please review and if you have any new ideas for me, Invader Zim or otherwise, then please don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Bye!**

**AmyScribbler**

**-x-**


	22. Please Read! Again

**Another Authors Note… more of a question really…**

**Hello readers!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this musical, as my last note said… I think. **

**Well, I'll cut right to the chase, I was thinking about doing another Invader Zim musical, but I wasn't sure of this was liked enough to make a sequel , I mean, I loved making it and thought that the outcome was good enough, but there was so many other songs I wanted to use and someone even mentioned in a review that I should have put the Tallest in a musical number which, looking back, I could and should have. So I could make up for that too.**

**So, if you think I should make a sequel, please PM me or put a review, even leave a few song requests or plot ideas if you want to be credited in the sequel production. God I make it sound so professional don't I? Haha, well, you'll get a shout out at the end of the chapter with your song request, haha! **

**So yeah, do you think this deserves a sequel, or just leave it as it is? What do you, the readers think?**

**A Scribbler**

**-x-**


End file.
